Why did you kill me ?
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Deux personnes différentes. Deux destins qui vont se croiser. Une histoire d'amour tragique ...
1. Prologue

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Deux personnes différentes._

 _Deux destins qui vont se croiser._

 _Un futur en commun ..._

Quand elle apprit qu'elle allait devenir une émissaire de meute, comme sa maman, elle était aux anges. Elle allait apprendre à fabriquer des potions, utiliser les différentes plantes, cendres et poudres qu'elle avait pu découvrir en regardant sa mère préparer toutes sortes de rituels pour la meute de Deucalion.

Angela Baccari, la maman de Julia Baccari, était l'émissaire de Deucalion, un Alpha apprécié de tous. Julia, sa fille, âgée de 14 ans, était destinée à prendre sa place, mais une autre meute cherchait un futur émissaire pour la future Alpha.

Deucalion connaissait cette dernière. Kali Terrell, fille de l'Alpha Emilia, une grande amie de Deucalion.

Kali apprenait tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le rôle d'Alpha. Comment diriger sa meute, comment protéger son territoire, comment bien choisir ses futurs bêtas. Elle lui parlait aussi du futur émissaire, qu'elle rencontrerait lors d'une réunion officiel avec d'autres meutes.

L'émissaire présent choisirait son futur Alpha selon ses critères, et l'Alpha pourrait dire si oui ou non il acceptait l'émissaire.

Mais pour l'instant, les deux jeunes filles étaient en apprentissage, et ne se connaissaient pas, mais un jour, leurs destins se croiseraient...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, c'est court, mais c'est un prologue ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Kali

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Et voici le premier chapitre ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Baisse pas ta garde !

Troisième fois que la pauvre Kali rencontrait le mur.

Cette dernière était en ce moment en plein entrainement avec sa mère, Emilia.

\- Va falloir te concentrer, jeune fille ! Sinon, comment veux-tu défendre ta futur meute ?

\- Oh ça va ! J'ai juste besoin de faire une pause, râla l'adolescente, assise sur le sol.

\- Kali, on ne fait pas de pause pendant un combat !

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait déjà plus sa mère et se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement.

Depuis qu'elle avait fêté ses 14 ans, Kali s'entraînait jour après jour pour devenir une grande Alpha. Politiques de meutes, combats, contrôle de transformation, berçaient le quotidien de la petite brune.

Quand on est une adolescente, les responsabilités, on n'en veut pas. Kali veut étudier, sortir, s'amuser, flirter, bref, avoir une vie normale.

Mais quand on est une louve, que notre mère est l'Alpha de la meute, et qu'on est héritière du pouvoir de chef de meute, la tradition veut que l'enfant "élu" suive un entraînement spécifique pour être prêt le jour de la "Succession".

Ce jour-là, Kali recevra de sa mère le titre d'Alpha, de deux manières différentes:

Soit Emilia, Alpha actuelle de la meute de San Diego, laisserait sa place à Kali, la laissant diriger la meute et prenant sa "retraite".

Ou alors, il y avait " le Partage". L'Alpha actuelle partagerait une partie de son pouvoir au successeur, et ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à créer sa propre meute.

Mais pour le moment, la future Alpha venait de s'écrouler dans le pré attenant au hangar. Sa mère la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Kali ?

\- Mmh ?

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important, commença l'Alpha.

Kali souffla de mécontentement. Franchement, sa mère ne pouvait-elle lui laisser la paix quelques minutes ? Ça faisait trois longues heures qu'elles s'entraînaient au corps à corps !

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais il faut vraiment que tu écoutes attentivement, continua Emilia. Tu vas avoir 15 ans, et tu seras bientôt présentée à de futurs émissaires.

\- Je sais maman. Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Mon anniversaire n'est que dans deux mois ! s'impatienta Kali.

\- Tu dois savoir qu'un ou qu'une Émissaire ne se choisit pas n'importe comment. Tu dois pouvoir ressentir Le Feeling.

\- Le quoi ? questionna la plus jeune.

\- Le Feeling. C'est quelque chose que tu ressentiras au plus profond de toi, comme un sentiment fort et nouveau, le jour où tu trouveras ton Émissaire, expliqua Emilia.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ?

\- Tu verras, le jour où cela arrivera, tu le sauras, termina sa maman, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Cette dernière se releva, et aida Kali à faire de même, puis ensemble, elles regagnèrent leur maison.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kali était allongée sur son lit, lisant un roman. Mais toute son attention était portée sur les paroles de sa mère.  
Le Feeling. Mais que voulait-elle dire par là ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de son Émissaire ?

Sa mère s'entendait très bien avec James, l'Émissaire de la meute. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Emilia et Colby étaient mariés depuis presque 20 ans, et son père était le Bêta de sa femme.

Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de conflits dans le couple, quelques engueulades de base, mais rien de bien grave.

James et Colby étaient amis mais depuis toujours, il n'y avait jamais eu d'animosités entre eux.

Donc pas de sentiments d'amour cachés.

Kali avait beau tourner et retourner cette énigme dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil, et voyant qu'il était tard, se vêtue d'un pyjama et se mit au lit.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait sûrement l'aider à mieux comprendre son futur en tant qu'Alpha.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


	3. Julia

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Et voici le premier chapitre ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Très bien ! Et maintenant, tu rajoutes deux poils de renard blanc et tu laisses infuser.

\- D'accord Maman !

Julia aimait beaucoup ces moments avec Angela, sa maman.

Apprendre à fabriquer des potions, des sortilèges, des onguents, bref, étudier pour devenir un jour une grande Emissaire comme sa maman.

La leçon d'aujourd'hui était : faire un filtre de vérité spécial loup-garou.

\- Bien, maintenant que la potion est pratiquement finie, il faut la tester.

Ok, mais quel loup acceptera de boire le sérum de vérité ?

Julia avait sa petite idée. Il y avait un jeune lycanthrope dans la meute dont sa mère s'occupait. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur l'adolescente, mais cette dernière refusait systématiquement ses avances.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

\- Tiens ! Bonjour Kenny ! salua Angela.

\- Bonjour Angela ! Salut Julia ! répondit le jeune homme, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

\- Oh ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Julia, je te laisse t'occuper de Kenny, j'ai une réunion avec Deucalion !

\- Mais Maman-

\- A plus tard les jeunes ! coupa l'Emissaire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la cuisine de sa maison, laissant les deux adolescents en tête en tête.

Était-ce fait exprès ? Non ! Voyons ... En fait si ! Mais elle voyait bien le regard plein d'amour que Kenny posait sur Julia. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse !  
Mais autant le jeune loup était attirée par la jeune Apprentie-Émissaire, autant cette dernière ne ressentait pas la même chose pour le jeune loup.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu mitonné aujourd'hui ? questionna Kenny.

\- J'ai créé une potion de vé... vivacité ! se reprit Julia, voulant bluffer le jeune homme.

\- Ça veut dire que je serai encore plus fort que maintenant ? s'exclama le loup.

Julia acquiesça et servit un verre de potion à son vis à vis, et celui-ci but d'une traite. Il inspecta ses bras, ses jambes, tâta son visage, et ricana.

\- Je ne sens pas de grande différence ! s'insurgea Kenny. T'as raté ton coup ma belle !

Julia n'aimait pas Kenny. Du haut de ses 15 ans, il était arrogant, sûr de lui, et avait toutes les jeunes filles de la meute à ses pieds.  
Toutes, sauf Julia. En effet, la jeune fille n'était pas attirée par son attitude

\- Je ne suis pas ta belle ! contra Julia. Et soit patient, cette potion a un effet retardé.

\- Eh ! Détend-toi ou je ... menaça Kenny, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inanimé.

\- Kenny ?

Elle le secoua doucement.

\- Quoiii ! grogna le loup, ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Il se releva doucement, sentant des courbatures dans tout son corps, puis croisa le regard effrayé de Julia.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Tu... Je ...

\- Quoi !

\- Je crois que je me suis trompé dans ma potion... murmura la jeune fille.

Ne comprenant pas, Kenny se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur.

\- Oh putain ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! cria le Bêta, découvrant son reflet.

\- Je suis désolé-

\- Je suis défiguré ! On dirait que j'ai 90 ans ! cria Kenny, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon, épuisé par sa soudaine vieillesse.

Effectivement, une erreur dans la potion avait changé le sérum de vérité en sérum de vieillesse.  
La pauvre Apprentie-Émissaire ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa maman.

\- Julia, je t'ai dit que j'étais en ré-

\- Maman, viens vite ! Kenny a 90 ans et je ne sais pas où est-ce que j'ai pu me tromper dans la recette et je-

\- Julia ! la coupa Angela. Respire! Je suis là dans deux minutes mais en attendant, fais lui boire un jus de carotte blanche avec une pincée de poudre de thé blanc !

\- Ça va le faire redevenir comme avant ?

\- Non, ça va le faire dormir et il oubliera cette fâcheuse mésaventure, expliqua Angela, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Julia raccrocha, prépara la boisson et la fit boire au "vieux" Kenny.  
Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir sur le canapé, et Julia put souffler un peu.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angela et Deucalion entrèrent dans la maison. L'Alpha trouva son Bêta endormi, et se mordit la langue pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire.

L'Émissaire prit sa fille dans ses bras, cette dernière était proche de la crise de panique.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne ... Je voulais pas ... hoqueta Julia, les larmes commençant à inonder ses joues.

\- Chuut ... Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura l'Émissaire, tout en caressant les longs cheveux brun de sa fille. Les erreurs, ça arrive ! C'est pour ça que tu apprends !

\- J'espère être au point le jour où je rencontrerai mon futur Alpha ! murmura Julia, détendue, entre les bras de sa maman.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta maman était une catastrophe quand elle a rejoint la Meute! se moqua Deucalion.

Ce dernier regardait son Émissaire, fière de voir que l'héritage serait transmis à une jeune apprentie pleine de promesses.

Et il savait déjà quel futur Alpha serait parfait pour la jeune fille...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bon ce chapitre est plus long, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres seront à peu près pareil !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Première rencontre

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _3 ans plus tard ..._

\- Tu es stressée ?

\- Oui un peu ...

Stressée? Elle était terrorisée, ouais ! C'était aujourd'hui la Cérémonie de Succession, le jour où elle allait enfin devenir une Alpha.

Allait-elle recevoir son statut de sa mère ? Ou alors serait-ce un partage de pouvoir ?

La pauvre Kali avait surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa destinée, du haut de ses 18 ans.

Mais pour l'instant, elle observait son entourage.

Ils étaient dans une grande prairie, située au milieu de la forêt. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, les arbres étaient verdoyants et Kali était blanche comme neige.

Elle était entourée d'Alphas, tous avec de grandes capacités et de grandes meutes.

Et puis il y avait deux autres jeunes de son âge, sûrement les autres futurs Alphas.

Et puis, les Emissaires arrivèrent, accompagnés de leurs apprentis.

Et Kali la vit.

ELLE…

Grande, une silhouette élancée, jolie, brune, de beaux yeux bleus électrisants. Une futur Emissaire.

Kali ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle sentit une drôle de sensation naitre au fond de son être. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, son cerveau bourdonnait, ses yeux ne quittaient plus la jeune fille du regard.

\- Si tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! annonça Emilia, sortant ainsi Kali de sa rêverie.

\- Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour célébrer La cérémonie de Succession. Futurs Alphas, avancez et rangez-vous en ligne, face à moi, continua Emilia, d'une voix solennelle.

Les trois jeunes obéirent et s'alignèrent face à l'Emissaire.

\- Futurs Alphas, vous allez aujourd'hui sceller votre destin avec votre futur Emissaire. Vous allez le choisir grâce à votre Feeling. L'un d'entre vous le ressent ?

Une main timide se leva. Kali.

Angela sourit, car elle avait aperçu le regard que sa fille avait posé sur la futur Emissaire.

\- Futur Alpha Kali, peux-tu me dire pour qui ressens-tu le Feeling ?

Kali, envoûtée par le Lien, s'approcha machinalement de la jeune fille remarquée plus tôt.

Julia Baccari.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? questionna Emilia.

\- Oui, Alpha Emilia, je suis sûr de moi, c'est elle que j'ai choisi, annonça Kali, ne quittant pas Julia du regard.

\- Futur Emissaire Julia, acceptes-tu de devenir l'Emissaire de Kali ? demanda Angela, suivant le protocole.

\- Oui Mam ... Oui Emissaire Angela, je l'accepte ! confirma Julia, rougissant de son erreur.

Angela sourit à sa fille, la rassurant.

La cérémonie continua, mais comme aucun Futur Alpha ne ressentit de Feeling, ils choisirent leurs Futurs Emissaires par rapport à leurs capacités.

Pendant tout ce temps, Julia et Kali n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucun mot, ni même un signe.

Kali écouta chaque Emissaire énumérer leurs capacités, dire quel Alpha il préfèrerait avoir, etc. Kali les trouvait arrogants, trop sûr d'eux.

Julia semblait plus terre à terre, plus douce, plus à l'écoute des autres.

La cérémonie se termina, et chaque participant se détendit et entama des discussions plus souples.

Kali et Julia, muettes comme des carpes, se jetaient des regards furtifs, le rouge aux joues.

\- Hem ... Je ... Je suis con-contente que t-tu m'ais choisi, bégaya Julia.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai choisi, c'est le Feeling, expliqua Kali, avant de se rendre compte des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- Tu veux dire que sans le Feeling, tu aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Julia, sentant une légère colère monter en elle.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux dire que j'ai ressenti quelque chose dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti le Feeling. Mais malgré le fait que je t'ai choisi sans connaître tes capacités, tu n'as pas cherché à te vendre, expliqua Kali, ne voulant pas faire fuir sa Futur Emissaire.

\- Oh ! Julia ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était touchée par les paroles de sa Futur Alpha.

Elle se mit à la détailler: brune, de beaux yeux marron profond, grande et mince, avec un sourire communicatif. Un sourire ?

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda Julia, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Parce que tu sembles avoir fort caractère, comme le mien... Je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre toutes les deux !

\- Ça va être explosif ! ria la Futur Emissaire.

Et puis, juste comme ça, elles commencèrent à discuter entre elles, de tout et de rien.

Plus loin, Emilia, Angela et Deucalion regardaient les deux filles se découvrir et rire.

\- Je crois que vous avez trouvé vos héritières, mes chères ! commenta Deucalion, regardant tour à tour son Emissaire et son amie Alpha.

\- Oui, je pense que je vais pouvoir partager mes pouvoirs avec Kali, et garder ma Meute. Elle sera assez forte et bien entourée par Julia pour trouver les bons futurs Bêtas qui constitueront sa futur Meute, confirma Emilia, fière de Kali.

\- Je pense aussi qu'elles seront très fortes ensemble, je sens déjà les pouvoirs de Julia se concentrer en elle et se diriger vers Kali, comme pour nouer leur Lien pour toujours, rajouta Angela.

\- Eh bien, je pense que nous aurons bientôt une nouvelle meute à San Diego ! proclama Talia Hale, qui s'était faite discrète pendant toute la cérémonie.

Après tout, cela ne concernait pas sa Meute, elle n'était là qu'en tant qu'invitée.

Mais elle aimait ce genre de rassemblement, où de nouvelles meutes se créaient.

Les quatre Alphas sourirent et débutèrent un débat sur le lieu et la date de la Cérémonie, riant joyeusement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà ! Kali et Jennifer se sont enfin rencontrées ! ^^ Petit clin d'oeil de Talia, parce que je l'aime bien :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


	5. Retraite spirituelle 1

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

En retard ? Ah bon ? Meuuuh nooooon ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! ( oh putain, c'est beau ça ! lol ) 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Trois mois.

Trois mois que la Cérémonie avait eu lieu.

Et aujourd'hui, Julia et Kali allaient enfin se retrouver entre elles.

Elles s'étaient revues plusieurs fois, testant les capacités de l'autre, s'entraînant, riant, sortant.

Elles avaient développé ainsi une amitié sans faille, un duo impossible et improbable.

Mais Julia et Kali souhaitaient ralentir les entraînements intenses que leurs mères respectives leurs imposaient.

Elles avaient donc demandé une "retraite spirituelle" dans la forêt, leur permettant surtout de s'amuser et de se soustraire un peu à la bride de leurs parents.

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? demande Angela, regardant sa fille préparer son sac de voyage.

\- Une petite semaine ? tenta Julia, faisant une petite moue.

\- Une semaine, seule dans la forêt ?

\- Mais je serais pas seule, y'aura Kali avec moi ! Je viens d'avoir 18 ans Maman, je suis une adulte responsable !

Angela regarda sa fille d'un air de " tu me prends pour une quiche c'est ça ?". Mais, il est vrai qu'avec Kali à ses côtés, sa fille ne craignait rien.

Elle-même était doté de pouvoirs, elle pourrait repousser ses hypothétiques ennuis d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Pas d'alcool, de drogues, de garçons, de beuveries, de fiestas, de-

\- MAMAN ! Toi et Emilia, vous nous avez déjà fait tout un topo sur cette semaine, alors relaxe ! Si on voulait faire la fête, on aurait qu'à aller chez nos amis pour ça ! rigola Julia.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Angela se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit, pour découvrir Emilia et Kali, tout sourire. Angela salua les deux femmes et invita Kali à rejoindre Julia dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de son amie. Emilia suivit Angela dans la cuisine, et les deux mères rirent en entendant les cris de joie des deux jeunes filles.

\- Alors, pas trop anxieuse ? demanda Angela, tout en tendant une tasse de thé à son amie.

\- M'en parles pas ! Une semaine que Kali fait, défait et refait sa valise en râlant qu'elle n'a rien à se mettre, et que tout est moche bla bla bla ... Heureusement que je peux entendre ses battements de cœur, sinon je ne l'aurais pas crue quand elle m'a affirmé qu'il n'y aurait aucun garçon ! Parce qu'elle a choisi avec minutie chaque vêtement qu'elle porterait ! râla Emilia.

\- C'est drôle, Julia m'a fait la même chose ! ria Angela, avant de se stopper d'un coup. Et si ce n'était pas pour un garçon qu'elles cherchaient à être coquettes ?

\- Tu veux dire que ... Nos filles chercheraient à se plaire l'une à l'autre ? questionna Emilia.

\- Oui, et je pense qu'elles ne savent même pas les sentiments qu'elles partagent !

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que je me sens presque rassurée par la situation ! ria la mère de Kali.

L'Emissaire regarda l'Alpha, des questions dans le regard.

\- Bin oui, pas besoin de cours sur " comment on met une capote" ou " La pilule ou l'implant" !

\- Donc pas de risque de bébés !

Les deux mères explosèrent de rire devant la bêtise de leur discussion.

Elles se stoppèrent vite quand elles entendirent leurs enfants descendre les escaliers et les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? demanda Julia, tout en attrapant une bouteille de soda et deux verres. Elle servit et tendit un verre à son amie avant de se servir le sien.

\- On rit en vous imaginant en train d'essayer de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, expliqua Emilia, ne voulant pas mettre les deux filles mal à l'aise.

Angela sourit discrètement à son amie, la remerciant silencieusement de n'avoir rien dit.

\- Alors, ça y est vous êtes prêtes ? demanda l'Emissaire.

\- Oui ! répondirent les deux demoiselles en chœur.

\- Ok ... Voici les clefs de ma voiture, le plein est fait, expliqua l'Alpha, en tendant les dites-clefs à sa fille. Faites attention sur la route et appelez-nous dès que vous serez installés, d'accord ?

Julia et Emilia acquiescèrent, le regard pétillant de joie. Emilia récupéra les clefs, Julia prit son sac, et les quatre femmes se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Les deux plus jeunes prirent leurs mères respectives dans leurs bras, pour un dernier câlin avant le départ.

Elles échangèrent les mamans pour un autre câlins et grimpèrent enfin en voiture.

Elles saluèrent une dernière fois leurs mères et prirent la route en chantant fortement.

\- Bon bin voilà, nous voilà sans enfant pendant une semaine ... Tu penses à ce que je pense ? ricana Angela, en regardant son amie d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh que oui ! Appelle ton mari, j'appelle le mien !

\- SOIREE TEQUILAAAAA !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ah bin oui hein ! Les parents AUSSI ont le droit de se lâcher !

Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Julia et Kali dans leur cabane au fond des bois ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. note

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lira ce message, qui vivra verra. J'aime écrire, j'aime partager mes délires, mes expériences, mes envies, mes créations, mais j'aime aussi échanger mes impressions avec mes lecteurs.

Et hélas, je ne sais pas si je suis toujours lu sur cette histoire, car personne ne me laisse de review.

Je ne cherche pas les louanges, mais j'aimerais savoir si je suis lu, si cette histoire est appréciée ou au contraire, si personne n'aime. J'aimerais savoir si je continue ou si je laisse tomber et que je la supprime de FF.

J'aime écrire sur ces deux personnages, mais si je ne partage cette passion avec personnes, je préfère tout stopper aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Lydia


	7. arrivée en forêt !

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

 **Petit message : Je suis assez décue de n'avoir reçu AUCUNE review :(**  
 **Je ne sais pas si cette histoire plaît ou pas, si elle est lue ou pas ...**  
 **Je continue quand même de l'écrire, parce qu'elle me tient à coeur et que je prends plaisir à l'écrire, mais un petit mot, un smiley ou n'importe quel signe de vie me ferait plaisir et me rassurerait sur l'avenir de cette histoire !**

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ( ou pas ) mon petit message, et voici la suite de mon histoire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Plus de trois heures maintenant que Kali et Jennifer avaient pris la route. Il faisait magnifiquement beau. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, un vent léger soufflait entre les arbres entourant la route déserte, et les deux jeunes filles chantaient à pleins poumons :

Down town the young ones are going !  
Down town the young ones are growing !  
We're the kids in America !  
We're the kids in America !  
Everybody live for the music-go-round ! *

Elles dansaient, chantaient, bref, elles relâchaient tout stress et toute pression qu'elles retenaient depuis longtemps.

La chanson se termina, et Kali, recouvrant son sérieux, déplia la carte et regarda où elles en étaient. Elle chercha une borne kilométrique sur le côté de la route, et quand elle en aperçut une, elle la repéra sur la carte.

\- Alors, si je ne me trompe pas, dans à peu près trois kilomètres, tu devras prendre un chemin à droite pour atteindre le lac, expliqua Kali.

\- Ouf ! Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir les fesses en compote ! ria Julia.

Enfin, elle tourna sur le chemin de terre et s'engouffra dans la fôret.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, une cabane se dressa fièrement au milieu des arbres. Toute faite de bois, le toit en ardoise, elle n'était vraiment pas attirante. Le bois semblait pourri, les deux fenêtres encadrant la porte d'entrée étaient sales, et la-dite porte d'entrée paraissait prête à s'écrouler à la moindre poussée trop forte.

\- Ok euh ... C'est quoi ça ? grimaça Julia.

Quand les deux jeunes filles avaient eu l'idée de se retirer quelques jours pour apprendre à mieux se connaître pour leur future collaboration, elles avaient pensé directement à Deucalion.

En effet, l'Alpha avait déjà parlé d'une cabane dans les bois qu'il utilisait pour isoler les nouveaux Bêtas de sa meute pendant leurs premières pleines lunes. Mais maintenant que tous les Bêtas étaient rôdés et que Deucalion ne faisait plus de recrutement, la cabane était libre d'utilisation.  
Alors, elles avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour demander l'autorisation d'y passer quelques jours.

 _... Deux semaines plus tôt ..._

 _\- Vous voulez que je vous autorise à partir loin de vos familles pour vous isoler dans la fôret ? demanda Deucalion, septique._

 _\- Oui ! répondirent en chœurs Kali et Julia._

 _\- Toutes les deux ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Sans Alpha ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Et vos parents sont au courant ?_

 _\- On leur a déjà demandé, répondit Kali, ils sont d'accords SEULEMENT si on trouve un endroit approprié et sécurisé. Alors on a pensé à ta cabane._

 _\- Eh bien, je verrai avec vos parents, mais s'ils sont d'accord, alors ce sera ok pour moi !_

 _\- OUAIIIIS !_

 _\- Attendez ! Avant de crier victoire, coupa Deucalion, il y aura quelques règles à respecter!_

 _Les filles se renfrognèrent. Deucalion était gentil, mais légèrement vieux-jeu._

 _\- Alors,pas d'inconnu, pas de fêtes, pas de drogue, pas d'alcool, et surtout, ne vous aventurez pas trop loin dans la forêt. La cabane est sur une zone neutre, donc aucun chasseur n'est autorisé à y pénétrer, sauf en cas de danger immédiat._

 _\- Alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit d'aller loin dans la forêt ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Kali. S'il n'y a pas de chasseur, on ne risque rien !_

 _\- A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit une zone "neutre" ?_

 _\- Aucune idée. Julia ? demanda Kali en se tournant vers son amie._

 _Cette dernière semblait réfléchir à la question._

 _\- Une Zone Neutre est une zone où chaque créature vivante est en sécurité. Que ce soit chasseurs, créatures surnaturelles où même animaux de la forêt, tous doivent suivre une loi et une seule: la Loi de la Paix, expliqua Julia, se rappelant ses leçons avec Angela._

 _\- Eh bien, je vois que le travail de ta mère porte ses fruits ! sourit Deucalion, impressionné par la future Émissaire._

 _\- Donc, en gros, tant que l'on reste dans cette zone, personne ne fera de mal à personne, c'est ça ? demanda Kali._

 _\- Exactement ! confirma Deucalion, souriant à la jeune louve._

 _\- Mais comment on sait quand est-ce qu'on a dépassé la limite ? questionna à son tour Julia._

 _\- Eh bien, comme pour toute Zone Protégée, il y a des Gardiens. Ils seront là pour vous rappeler à l'ordre._

 _\- oh !_

 _Julia et Kali se regardèrent, puis confirmèrent leur choix auprès de l'Alpha._

 _\- Bien, alors dans ce cas, préparez vos affaires parce que c'est ok pour moi ! affirma Deucalion, souriant à ses vis à vis._

 _\- Merci ! crièrent les filles, embrassant les joues de l'Alpha._

 _..._

Kali ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée, de peur de la voir se réduire en poussière si elle mettait trop de force.

\- Oh mon dieu, ça sent le pourri là-dedans ! râla Kali, se pinçant le nez.

Julia, juste derrière la louve, grimaça en entrant à son tour. Il y avait une odeur de renfermé, de champignons et de cadavre en décomposition.

\- Je me disais aussi, nos parents ont accepté bien vite ! marmonna Julia.

\- Deucalion a dû bien expliquer l'état de la cabane pour qu'ils acceptent ! renchérit Kali, admirant la "déco" de la salle de séjour.

Une grande table en bois sombre, deux bancs du même bois, deux canapés en tissu vert qui avaient dû connaître des jours meilleurs, et une télé étonnamment en bon état.

Au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, un évier en céramique installé sur un meuble, à côté une gazinière et un frigo semblaient servir de cuisine équipée.

Les deux filles commencèrent à faire le tour du propriétaire.

A gauche de la porte d'entrée, se trouvaient trois portes. La première porte donnait sur une chambre comportant un grand lit à baldaquins installé contre le mur de droite, mais aucun drap ni aucun voilage n'était installé. Une grande armoire trônait au fond de la chambre.

Kali ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit des draps, des voilages et des couvertures, propres et sentant bon la lessive. Elle attrapa une parure complète ainsi qu'une couverture simple et fit le lit avec Julia.

Le lit fait, elles sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la deuxième porte.

Elles découvrirent une salle de bain simple mais équipée: une toilette, une baignoire, un lavabo et un grand placard mural. Ce dernier contenait tout le nécessaire de toilette: produits, serviettes, bain moussant, parfums, etc...

Et enfin, la troisième porte donnait sur la cave.

Deucalion en avait parlé, c'était là qu'il enchaînait ses Bêtas novices, évitant ainsi de détruire le peu de meubles qui se trouvait dans les pièces principales.

Des chaînes étaient accrochées au mur en pierre, et un lit simple était installé juste en dessous des dite-chaînes.

Kali et Jennifer remontèrent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture pour récupérer leurs valises et les sacs de provisions. Rien à dire, elles allaient passé une semaine des plus banale !

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles pensaient ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* Kid In America de Kim Wilde. J'ai repris l'idée de la pub de Deezer, allez voir ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Ridiculement gênée

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

 **Merci à ma Kitsune de m'avoir laissé une petite review, je sais qu'au moins une personne me lit ! mdrrr ^^**

Et voici la suite ! Un peu d'action pour nos protagonistes ! :D 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- JULIA ! A L'AIIIIIIIIDE !

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? cria l'interpellée, déboulant dans le salon en serviette de bain.

\- UNE SOURIIIIIIIIIS !

\- Euh, tu te fous de moi là ?

Kali, perchée sur un des bancs, pointait du doigt la malheureuse petite bête, sagement installée sur le canapé qui regardait les deux jeunes filles avec curiosité.

\- Tu sais que tu es censée être une prédatrice féroce ? se moqua Julia, admirant la louve trembler de terreur face au monstre.

\- Fait la partir s'il te plaiiiiit ! supplia Kali, trépignant sur son banc.

Julia soupira, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et claqua dans ses mains pour faire fuir le rongeur. La menace écartée, Kali redescendit au sol et lança un regard noir à son amie morte de rire.

\- Oh ça va hein ! J'aime pas ces bestioles, elles sont répugnantes, grogna la louve. Et puis tu as vu son regard ? Berk !

\- Oh oui alors ! Tremblons devant la supériorité et la fureur de cette souris ! Fuyons avant qu'elle ne revienne avec des renforts pour nous massacrer ! Vite, en voiture, c'est la guerre des mondes ! s'effraya faussement la futur Emissaire, se moquant de la louve.

\- T'es pas drôle ... Et puis pourquoi es-tu en serviette ?

\- J'étais sous la douche quand tu as hurlé à la mort ! gronda Julia. J'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé !

Kali n'écoutait pas les jérémiades de son amie, trop occupée à admirer les longues jambes mises à nues. Elle était vraiment belle, et la serviette ne cachait plus grand chose de son corps.

\- ...rès-midi ? Kali ?

Cette dernière revint à elle en entendant son prénom, croisant le regard interrogatif de son vis-à-vis qui semblait attendre une réponse à une question.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller te baigner au lac cette après-midi ? Il fait beau et chaud, on devrait en profiter ! proposa Julia, passant outre le passage à blanc de son amie.

\- Oh oui d'accord ! Laisse-moi le temps de mettre mon maillot, et je suis toute à toi ! Enfin, façon de parler hein ! J'veux dire que je serais là pour toi mais que-

\- KALI ! Respire ! coupa Julia. Va te changer, je finis de me préparer dans la salle de bain et je te rejoins !

Kali, rouge comme une pivoine, se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre et ferma la porte en soufflant. Mon dieu, qu'elle avait pu être ridicule ! Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'elle apprenne à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire n'importe quoi !

...

Julia n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle avait remarqué le regard de sa colocataire sur son corps. Elle s'était senti admirée par Kali, et n'en était pas restée de marbre. Elle avait proposé d'aller au lac pour faire diversion, mais comment allaient-elles réagir en se voyant mutuellement en maillot de bain ?

La futur Emissaire sortit de la salle d'eau vêtue d'un bikini noir, assez sexy. Elle remarqua que Kali n'était pas sortie de la chambre et décida d'attendre devant la porte.

La louve sortit quelques minutes après, ayant passé un bikini blanc, faisant ressortir son bronzage naturel.

\- Wow, tu es très belle ! s'exprima Julia sans réfléchir. Enfin ton maillot est sex... cool !

\- Merci, t'es bien aussi ! sourit Kali. Tu pourrais m'aider à l'attacher au cou s'il te plaît ? Je n'y arrive pas avec mes cheveux.

Julia acquiesça et la louve releva ses cheveux, exposant son dos à son amie. Cette dernière attrapa les attaches du maillot de bain et les noua, touchant la peau douce de sa nuque.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps deux jeunes filles, mais elles n'en firent pas cas et se dirigèrent vers le lac, sac de provisions, parasol et serviettes de plage en mains.

...

Serviettes installées sur l'herbe douce, parasol déplié et sacs de provisions installés à l'ombre, les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour sauter dans l'eau, la chaleur étant assez écrasante.

\- BOOOOMBE ! cria Kali, avant de plonger en boule dans l'eau, éclaboussant Julia au passage.

\- KALI ! Viens te mettre de la crème solaire avant de finir avec des coups de soleil ! appela Julia, se tartinant elle-même de protection.

\- Tu oublies que je guérie vite donc pas de brûlures du soleil pour moi ! Tu veux que je t'en mette dans le dos ?

-Euh ou-oui pourquoi pas ? bégaya l'Emissaire, tournant le dos à la louve.

Elle sentit les mains douces de son amie étaler la crème délicatement, massant sa peau au passage. Ces gestes étaient lents, presque sensuels. Elle se laissa doucement aller sous les attentions de son amie.

Kali n'était pas en reste. Elle sentait les muscles se détendre sous ses doigts, et une légère odeur de plaisir émanée de son amie. Puis cette dernière pencha légèrement la tête, exposant ainsi son cou à la louve.

Pour un humain, ce geste pouvait paraître banal, pour un loup-garou, ce geste symbolisait la soumission, mais aussi un appel à la luxure. L'odeur d'un être vivant était plus concentré sur cette zone, et les loups aimaient s'y frotter pour mieux la sentir et y apposer leur propre odeur.

\- Ça-ça y est, j'ai fini ... bégaya Kali, les mains légèrement tremblantes en refermant le tube de crème.

\- Merci, souffla Julia, déçue que les massages se soient interrompus.

Cette dernière se retourna et capta le regard de son vis-à-vis. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, les souffles se firent plus courts. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent-

\- SALUT LES FILLES !

Elles sursautèrent et se reculèrent prestement. Kali releva les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantoise ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Rencontre avec un gardien

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez dévellopée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Merci de me lire et de me laisser des review :D

Merci à Cheruky de me torturer pour que je publie plus vite ! mdrrr

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- SALUT LES FILLES !_

 _Elles sursautèrent et se reculèrent prestement. Kali releva les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa pantoise ..._

\- Bin alors, t'as jamais vu d'satyre, ma poule* ? ricana la créature.

Un petit bonhomme d'à peine 1m30, tout velu, des cornes, des oreilles, des pattes et une queue de chèvre, se tenait face aux deux jeunes filles. Un visage bouffi, un regard vert intense et un sourire fin sur le visage, le satyre n'était pas repoussant.

\- Ok, alors soit j'ai respiré de l'aconit sans le savoir, soit il y a vraiment un nain moitié chèvre devant moi ! chuchota Kali.

Julia explosa de rire en entendant les paroles de son amie. Etant une future Emissaire, elle connaissait l'existence d'autres créatures à part les loup-garou. Et elle savait aussi que les Satyres pouvaient être de vrais dragueurs.

\- Hey dis donc pétasse, tu sais c'qui t'dis le nain ?

Et un poil susceptible aussi.

\- Pardon ? Il veut que je lui arrache ses pattes velues, le p'tit moche ? grogna Kali, se relevant pour toiser le satyre.

\- Tu vas voir comment j'vais t'arracher tes canines espèce de-

\- CA SUFFIT ! hurla Julia, coupant court à la joute verbale de ses deux vis à vis.

Les deux enragés se jetèrent un regard noir avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par l'Emissaire.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, gronda Julia, voudrais-tu nous dire ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Jeff, annonça le satyre. Et vous mes petites beautés ?

Kali grimaça au surnom, mais n'en dit pas plus, croisant le regard sévère de son amie.

\- Je m'appelle Julia et elle c'est Kali ! répondit l'Emissaire, souriant à Jeff.

\- Enchanté ! Bon, si je suis là, c'est pas juste pour admirer deux belles créatures ... quoi que, Grincheuse serait moins effrayante sans ses canines, se moqua le satyre en pointant la louve du pouce.

\- J'vais le trucider... marmonna Kali, retroussant ses lèvres, et montrant ses canines au petit homme.

\- Oh ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver ! BREF ! Si je suis ici, c'est pour me présenter officiellement : je suis Jeff, gardien du lac ! Je suis là pour faire revenir au plus près les visiteurs qui souhaitent rester dans la limite de la Zone Neutre !

\- Deucalion nous en avait parlé, rappelle-toi ! dit Julia, un sourire doux pour Kali.

\- Deuky ? Il est toujours vivant c'lui-là ? Moi qui pensait qu'il se serait fait tuer par Géromina... Enfin bref ! Il vous a parlé de Nous ?

\- Qui est Géromina ? demanda julia, curieuse de la confidence du Satyre.

\- Personne ! répondit rapidement Jeff. Respectez la limite du lac, n'allez pas sur l'autre rive.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent devant le sérieux soudain du satyre.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un poker qui m'attend avec les autres Gardiens ! A la r'voyure mes belles ! salua Jeff, avant de repartir dans la forêt.

Kali et Julia échangèrent un regard, puis la louve se jeta sur son sac pour attraper son téléphone portable. Elle trouva le numéro de Deucalion et mit le haut-parleur pour partager la future conversation avec son amie.

 **\- Allô ?**

\- Salut Deucalion ! crièrent-elles en chœur.

 **\- Hey ! Comment vont mes deux aventurières ?** salua l'Alpha.

\- Super ! On est au lac et on a fait la connaissance du Gardien du Lac ! expliqua Julia.

 **\- Bonjour mes chéries !** hurlèrent Angela et Emilia, ravies d'entendre les voix de leurs enfants.

\- Bonjour Maman ! répondirent les deux plus jeunes, un sourire attendri sur leurs lèvres.

 **\- Allez zou ! Vous leurs parlerez plus tard !** repoussa Deucalion, sourd aux prestations des deux mères de familles. **Alors-**

\- C'est qui Géronima ? demanda sans détour la jeune louve.

A entendre Deucalion s'étouffer, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche.

 **\- Vous avez vu Géronima ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de moi ? Pourquoi-**

\- Hey du calme ! coupa Julia, amusée de la panique du loup, c'est Jeff qui nous en a parlé !

 **\- Oh ! Ok ... Pfiou !**

\- Respire "Deuky" ! se moqua la future Emissaire. De quoi as-tu peur ?

 **\- De rien ! Bon, vos mamans veulent vous parler et elles sont prêtes à m'écorcher si je ne leur laisse pas le téléph- HEY ! ON NE MORD PAS !**

Des bruits étouffés et des cris de protestation s'élevèrent du téléphone, puis la voix d'Emilia se fit entendre dans le portable.

 **\- Coucou ma Poussinette !**

\- Pitié Maman, m'appelles pas comme ça ! s'insurgea Kali, rougissant sous le regard amusé de Julia.

 **\- Sucre d'orge, tu es là ?** interpella Angela, faisant rire Kali, et grogner Julia.

 **\- Tout se passe bien pour vous ?** continua Emilia.

\- Oui nickel ! On s'est installé dans la maison et là, on fait trempette au lac ! expliqua la jeune louve.

\- Et on a rencontré un des Gardiens ! Un Satyre assez drôle, compléta Julia, riant de la mine renfrognée de Kali.

 **\- Tu dois parler de Jeff alors,** ria la maman de Kali. **Il est vrai qu'il a un humour particulier, mais c'est un très bon Gardien.**

Les 4 femmes parlèrent encore un peu, puis raccrochèrent. Kali et Julia profitèrent encore un peu du lac pour bronzer et flâner, puis rentrèrent à la cabane en début de soirée.

Elles mangèrent, puis se posèrent sur le canapé pour regarder la télé et discuter, oubliant leur baiser avorté.

Plus loin, une ombre guettait. Elle attendait que l'heure sonne pour se venger ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* Est-ce quelqu'un a découvert la référence ? ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Réveil étonnant

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Merci à ma Kitsune de m'avoir laissé une petite review, je sais qu'au moins une personne me lit ! ^^

Et voici la suite ! Un peu d'action pour nos protagonistes ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Trois jours plus tard...

Au petit matin, un soleil splendide illuminait le ciel. Julia et Kali dormaient encore profondément.

L'Emissaire, un rayon de soleil lui éclairant le visage, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait comme dans un cocon douillet.

Cocon douillet qui se révéla être Kali, ayant pris son amie dans ses bras. Un bras posé en travers de son ventre, leurs jambes entremêlées, sa bouche près de sa nuque, son souffle chaud faisant naître des frissons sur la peau blanche de l'Emissaire.

Cette dernière, parfaitement réveillée, sentit une onde de chaleur traverser son corps et réchauffer son bas-ventre. Doucement, elle attrapa le bras de la louve et essaya de le soulever délicatement, voulant se sortir de l'étreinte de son amie. Mais cette dernière resserra sa prise autour du corps de Julia, posant sa main sur un de ses seins et collant encore plus leurs corps.

\- Oh mon dieu, chuchota l'Emissaire, sentant la chaleur augmenter dans son ventre.

La louve dût entendre la supplique de son amie, car elle se réveilla en sursaut et recula prestement, tombant lourdement du lit.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Julia ! Je suis désolé, je ... Wow ! bafouilla Kali, le rouge aux joues.

\- Non t'inquiètes pas ! C'était pas désagréable ! Enfin, j'veux dire que je ... Okkk ... Bref ! J'vais aller prendre une douche hein ! s'exclame Julia, courant presque jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Kali, dépitée, écrasa son visage sur le lit. Mais comment avait-elle pu se conduire de la sorte avec l'Emissaire ? Certes, elle avait adoré sentir pendant quelques secondes ce corps chaud contre elle. Mais elle avait touché intimement son amie, et sans son consentement en plus !

Bon d'accord, elles dormaient toutes les deux, mais ce n'était pas une excuse ! Qu'allait penser Julia de la louve maintenant ? Elle devait être en colère, dégoûtée du geste de la brune, et voudrait rentrer plus tôt que prévu pour choisir un autre Alpha !

Et qu'allait-elle devenir, sans Julia ? Une Alpha sans Emissaire. Une Rebut. Personne ne veut rejoindre la meute d'une Rebut. On allait lui refuser son statut d'Alpha, et la honte la gagnerait. Elle deviendrait une Oméga, une louve sans meute.

...

Julia, quant à elle, était accoudée au lavabo de la salle de bain, prise d'un doute incroyable. Elle avait adoré sentir cette main malicieuse sur son corps, ce corps chaud tout contre le sien.

Mais Kali était endormie, donc elle n'était pas consciente de ses gestes. Elle allait se sentir mal à l'aise avec l'Emissaire, voudrait prendre ses distances, puis la rejeter et vouloir un autre Emissaire.

Et on sait tous qu'un Emissaire rejeté n'est pas digne d'être choisi par un autre Alpha, même le plus pitoyable. Elle allait être bannie de l'ordre des Druides, se faire ôter sa magie et devenir une humaine banale et simple.

Oh, elle ne méprisait pas les humains lambda ! Mais elle ne se sentait pas de vivre sans son Etincelle. Ce serait comme perdre une part d'elle-même.

Mais elle avait des sentiments pour la louve. Bien sûr, on n'allait pas parler d'amour, mais elle était très accrochée à son amie. Mais est-ce que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Elle ne savait pas, mais avait un énorme doute.

Et puis zut ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par une peur débile ! Elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains et avouer ses sentiments à la louve. Et s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques, eh bien tant pis ! Elle ferait comme si de rien n'était, et essaierait de passer outre le rejet de son amie !

Forte de ses convictions, Julia ouvrit la porte brusquement et se retrouva face à son béguin. Ne se laissant pas envahir par le doute, elle prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Kali resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis, la surprise passée, posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'Emissaire et lui rendit son baiser. Rapidement, les langues se rejoignirent, entamant un ballet sensuel. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus langoureux, et des gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre.

\- Eh bien, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un accueil chaleureux ! s'exclama une voix forte et amusée.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Se tournant vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, elles remarquèrent un homme, appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadran de la porte.

\- Deucalion ?

\- Hello les filles ! cria le loup.

Passé la surprise, elles crièrent de joie et se jetèrent dans sur l'invité surprise, qui les réceptionna sans aucun souci.

\- Tu as vu comment il nous a volé la vedette ?

Oui, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on le tue pour qu'on nous remarque enfin !

Relâchant le loup, Kali regarda en direction des voix, et remarqua enfin Angela et Emilia, bras croisés et sourire doux aux lèvres.

\- Maman ?

Julia vit sa mère à son tour, et fut tout étonnée de voir leurs mères respectives présentes ici.

\- Attendez, pourquoi vous êtes là tous les trois ? demanda Kali, suspicieuse.

Julia croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère, et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il ? questionna la futur Emissaire.

\- Jeff nous a appelé... commença Angela, mais Deucalion leva la main, et prit à son tour la parole.

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez surveillé de près par une créature inconnue. Nous ne savons pas encore qui c'est ou ce que c'est, mais elle dégage une odeur forte de haine. Les Gardiens sont inquiets. Aucun être vivant n'oserait enfreindre les lois des Zones Neutres, mais celle-ci semble prête à entrer en guerre avec le monde surnaturelle pour assouvir sa haine.

Mais qui pouvait en vouloir à ce point-là aux deux jeunes filles sans histoire ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. Géromina

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Et voici la suite ! Un peu d'action pour nos protagonistes ! :D 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- AVOUE-LE !

\- JAMAIS !

Julia et Kali n'en revenaient pas. Jeff avait choppé la tête de Deucalion sous son bras et lui passait un savon pour qu'il avoue... Quoi déjà ?

\- Je t'ai manqué ! DIS-LE !

\- J'préfère bouffer des choux de Bruxelles* ! Sale Gnome !

De vrais gamins. Avec tout ça, les deux jeunes filles avaient presque oublié que leurs vies étaient menacées.

\- Mon Dieu, moi qui pensait qu'ils avaient évolués...

Les quatre femmes sursautèrent en entendant une voix angélique retentir. Une femme absolument magnifique apparue devant elles.

Grande blonde aux formes douces et généreuses, un regard vert pénétrant, vêtue d'une robe blanche semblant être tissée dans le plus pur des tissus. Sa peau blanche paraissait douce comme une peau de pêche.

\- Géromina ? Tu es déjà là ? s'étonna Jeff, tenant toujours la tête de Deucalion sous son bras.

\- Eh oui ! Et je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi sérieux tous les deux ! se moqua la blonde.

Deucalion, soudainement gêné, balbutia un bonjour.

\- Mais je suis impolie! Je me présente, je suis Géromina, Gardienne de la forêt ! Ravie de vous rencontrer en personne, mesdemoiselles !

\- Je .. vous ... euh .. balbutia Kali, subjuguée par la beauté de la nouvelle venue.

\- Je suis Julia, Future Émissaire ! Et voici Kali, Future Alpha, et pas capable d'aligner deux mots apparemment, expliqua Julia avec une pointe de jalousie.

Kali, sentant la forte odeur de jalousie qui émanait de son amie, baissa le regard, honteuse.

\- Ravie de te revoir Géromina ! répondirent en chœurs les deux mères de famille.

Deucalion, enfin libéré par Jeff*, s'approcha timidement de la belle blonde.

\- Mais au fait, vous êtes quoi comme créature ? questionna Kali, ayant retrouvé la parole.

\- C'est une Nymphe, une créature protectrice, répondit Julia, coupant la chique à l'intéressée.

\- Exactement, je suis là pour protéger les créatures de cette forêt, et c'est moi qui ais prévenue Jeff. J'ai senti une haine incroyable imprégner cette forêt. Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait vouloir votre perte ? expliqua Géromina.

Les deux jeunes filles secouèrent la tête ensemble. Ils étaient tous dans une impasse.

\- Bien ! Je propose qu'on rentre tous au chalet et qu'on se repose. La nuit porte conseil !proposa Deucalion. Géromina, si tu veux, on peut-

\- N'ose même pas finir ta phrase ! Sinon je t'émascule, gronda Géromina, le regard subitement noir.

Deucalion referma rapidement la bouche, sachant que la Nymphe en serait capable.

Jeff explosa de rire devant l'air pantois du loup-garou. Kali se rapprocha du satyre et se pencha à sa hauteur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là ? demanda discrètement la louve à son vis-à-vis.

\- Disons que Deucalion a su se montrer assez "cavalier" avec sa belle.

\- Raconte ! intima la future Alpha.

Étonnamment, ils avaient réussi à oublier leur querelle du lac.

\- Eh bien, l'histoire commence il y a environ trois ans, on avait participé à une réunion des Gardiens, et Deuky est tombé sous le charme de Géromina. Il lui a fait la cours, l'a séduite assez facilement. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il était légèrement bourré, et quand le lendemain ils se sont recroisés, il n'a pas été foutu de la reconnaître !

\- Oh le con ! s'exclama Kali, comprenant la gêne du loup, mais aussi la colère de la Nymphe.

\- Dites les commères, quand vous aurez fini vos bavardages, vous pourriez peut-être vous joindre à nous pour le dîner ! interpella Emilia, sachant que sa fille fuyait la future Emissaire.

Elle aussi avait senti les effluves de sa fille. Elle savait que malgré son ressenti pour la Nymphe, Kali n'avait d'yeux que pour Julia.

Cette dernière, installée sur un des canapés du salon, discutait tranquillement avec les deux mères de famille. Deucalion, calé entre Emilia et Angela, semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris. En effet, Géromina était assise en face de lui, à côté de Julia, et participait activement à la conversation.

\- Je suis assez impressionnée de tes connaissances sur les créatures surnaturelles ! s'émerveilla la Nymphe. Je vois que tu prends ton futur rôle d'Emissaire très à cœur !

\- Oui, et puis maman a été un très bon professeur ! expliqua Julia, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai appris très jeune, et je veux être un très bon Emissaire pour mon Alpha.

Elle croisa le regard de Kali, installée sur une chaise près des canapés. Le rouge aux joues, elles se sourirent discrètement, et toute la colère de la future Emissaire s'envola.

Un repas froid fut rapidement servi, et après quelques discussions sur les activités du lendemain, Géromina quitta le chalet. Puis vint la répartition des lits.

\- On va faire simple, Kali et Julia, vous gardez votre lit, Angela et moi nous dormirons sur les canapés. Jeff, peux-tu accueillir Deucalion chez toi pour la nuit ? proposa Emilia.

\- J'veux pas dormir chez lui, ça craint dans sa grotte ! ronchonna le loup, croisant les bras.

\- Hey dis-donc le velu ! Je te ferais remarquer que je vis dans une maison dans les bois ! Alors, si sa Majesté veut bien ramener son cul plein de puces, j'aimerais aller dormir, moi ! s'énerva Jeff, vexé de la réflexion de son ami.

\- Excuse-moi mon petit bout de chou, tu veux un ptit bisou ?

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te mettre le ptit bout de chou, tu vas le sentir passé pend-

\- OK C'EST BON ON A COMPRIS STOOOOP ! s'exclama Emilia, voyant les deux plus jeunes blanchir à vu d'œil.

Deucalion et Jeff, remarquant enfin les visages choqués de Kali et Julia, firent un sourire d'excuse et s'éclipsèrent rapidement du chalet.

\- Bien, je crois que nous allons tous aller dormir ! Bonne les filles ! s'exprima Angela, amusée du comportement des deux mâles.

\- Bonne nuit mes chéries ! souhaita Emilia à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit ! renchérirent les deux plus jeunes, avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

Kali et Julia se fixèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir par rapport au baiser de ce matin.

\- Je ... Tu ... Hem ... bégaya Kali.

\- Embrasse-moi, coupa Julia.

\- Hein ?

Mais avant de pouvoir réagir, Julia attrapa le visage de la louve entre ses mains et l'embrasse fougueusement. Kali posa ses mains sur ses hanches et colla leur corps, leurs seins s'écrasant ensemble. Un ballet débuta entre leurs langues, et des gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre.

Julia passa ses bras autour du cou de son amie. Kali promena ses mains sous le haut de sa belle, caressant ses côtes et remontant vers sa poitrine ... avant de se stopper et de reculer comme si elle s'était brûlée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la future Emissaire, voyant son amie gênée et regardant la porte de la chambre.

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elles nous entendaient depuis les canapés, et nous demande si on pourrait attendre d'être seules pour ... Mais Maman ! On n'allait pas ... Oh Mon Dieu c'est trop gênant ..., gémit Kali, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Julia explosa de rire devant la réaction de son amie, puis elle la prit dans ses bras, simplement.

Après leur étreinte, elles se mirent en tenue de nuit, et se couchèrent dans le lit, gardant une distance raisonnable, encore retournées par l'intervention d' Emilia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* oui, parce que c'est franchement dégueulasse ces petites choses vertes qui pue ! ^^

* eh oui, les satyres sont plus forts que les loups-garous dans cette histoire ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	12. Licorne

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Merci à ma Kitsune de m'avoir laissé une petite review, je sais qu'au moins une personne me lit ! ^^

Et voici la suite ! Un peu d'action pour nos protagonistes ! :D

 **Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui me lisent, malgré que le pairing soit, disons-le, peu connu ^^ Et n'ayez pas peur de laisser un petit commentaire, un mot, un petit smiley, peu importe, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant la chambre des deux jeunes filles encore endormies. Il faisait bon, et une petite brise caressait avec volupté les arbres fleuris. Les oiseaux chantaient, tout en barbotant dans un petit bassin d'eau.

Tout était calme, relaxant et reposa-

\- DEBOUT LES MORUES ! hurla Jeff, après avoir fracassée la porte contre le mur. Pas l'temps de roupiller, faut s'entraîner !

Il tira sur le drap, faisant peur aux demoiselles. Kali enfouit sa tête sous son coussin, et Julia jeta le sien à la tête du Satyre, manquant de peu sa cible.

Dans le salon, Emilia et Angela riaient à gorges déployées, amusées du comportement de leur ami.

Deucalion entra à son tour dans la chambre, et chargea Kali sur son épaule sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre.

\- Allez hop ! J'ai pas dormi à côté de l'autre tête de chèvre pour des clopinettes ! gronda Deucalion.

Il se rendit à l'extérieur de la maison, faisant fi des insultes et des coups de Kali.

\- Hey ! T'étais bien content de te blottir contre moi, sale ingrat ! cria Jeff, faussement vexé.

Deucalion voulu répondre, mais ne pu retenir un cri quand Kali planta ses griffes dans les fesses charnues de son geôlier. Il la relâcha et entama un combat amical avec la future Alpha.

Jeff, plus sournois, sortit de la chambre et chercha un seau à remplir d'eau glacée à lui jeter dessus.

Julia, elle, était toujours cachée sous son oreiller, écoutant les cris de protestation de Kali, obligée de s'activer dès le réveil. Puis, elle sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule, et grogna doucement.

\- C'est bon maman, j'vais me lever, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, Jeff va pas tarder à revenir avec une seau d'eau glacée.

Julia sortit sa tête de sous son oreiller et croisa le regard amusé de Géromina.

\- Désolée, je croyais ... Ouais, bref. Je vais me lever !

Julia sauta hors du lit, juste à temps pour éviter Jeff et son eau glacée... qui atterrit sur Géromina.

\- Oh putain, j'suis un homme mort... murmura le Satyre, avant de partir en courant à l'extérieur.

La Nymphe, trempée jusqu'aux os, se releva lentement, le regard noir de colère. Elle sortit de la chambre, suivit par Julia.  
Angela et Emilia se retournèrent et firent les yeux ronds en voyant l'état de leur amie.

Dehors, on pouvait entendre Kali rire à s'en étouffer, Deucalion râler et Jeff gémir.

Les quatre femmes rejoignirent le reste de la troupe dehors. Mais avant que quiconque puisse prononcer un mot, un cri puissant retentit dans la forêt, reflétant le désespoir, la tristesse, la mort...

\- C'est quoi ? souffla Kali, se rapprochant machinalement de Julia.

\- Le cri d'une Banshee. Quelqu'un va mourir, expliqua Jeff, redevenu soudainement sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi une Banshee ? s'inquiéta Kali, complètement paniqué.

\- Kali, calme-toi ! intima Emilia. On va tous rentrer dans la maison et Géromina vous expliquera tout.

Deucalion, Angela et Emilia s'installèrent sur un sofa, Jeff, Kali et Julia sur celui d'en face. Géromina resta debout, voulant capter l'attention de tout le monde. Inconsciemment, Kali et Julia se prirent par la main, effrayées par la révélation de la Nymphe.

\- Pour commencer, je dois vous expliquer ce qu'est une Banshee, commença Géromina. C'est une créature à l'apparence humaine, annonciatrice de mort. Son cri est puissant, et peut être entendu à des kilomètres.

\- Vous connaissez celle qui a crié ? demanda Julia, tout en regardant chaque adulte dans les yeux.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Adéna, répondit Jeff, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien mon ptit Jeff, on dirait que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, se moqua gentiment Kali en le poussant du coude.

\- C'est parce que c'est sa compagne, éluda Deucalion, souriant à son ami.

On frappa à la porte, le Satyre se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil de la cabane, une belle jeune femme se présenta. Brune, petite et mince, sa peau était si blanche qu'elle paraissait translucide. Des yeux verts étincelants, mais pour le moment, son regard semblait perdu dans le vide.

\- Adéna ? souffla Jeff, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

Cette dernière sembla retrouver ses esprits et fondit en larmes. Le Satyre prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants.

La Banshee se calma, et s'excusa auprès des autres personnes présentes qui la rassurèrent gentiment.

\- Voici Kali, fille d'Emilia et future Alpha. A côté, c'est Julia, fille d'Angela, future Émissaire de Kali. Tu connais les autres, présenta Jeff.

\- Je ... Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça, murmura Adéna, les yeux rougies. Mais je dois vous prévenir : j'ai trouvé une licorne morte dans la forêt.

\- Une licorne ? répéta Kali, incrédule.

\- Oui, ça existe aussi, rit doucement Julia, serrant doucement la main de son amie. Mais qui peut tuer une créature aussi pure ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème, les licornes sont des créatures pacifiques, douces et pures. Celui ou celle qui l'a tué déclare la guerre à toute créature vivante, surnaturelle ou lambda, expliqua Angela.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on réunisse tous les Gardiens pour lancer les recherches, rajouta Deucalion.

\- Vraiment tous ? grogna Jeff, le visage soudainement fermé.

\- Oui Jeff, j'en ai bien peur. Même Jean-Luc, ronchonna Deucalion.

Géromina et Adéna ricanèrent ensemble. Angela et Emilia se montrèrent plus discrètes. Kali et Julia, elles, ne comprenaient plus rien.

\- Qui est Jean-Luc ? tenta Julia, regardant tour à tour Jeff et Deucalion.

\- C'est un péquenot qui drague tout ce qui bouge, qui est vulgaire et qui est con comme une chaise ! s'énerva l'Alpha.

\- DEUCALION ! interpella Géromina. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais pas besoin d'être vulgaire.

Ce dernier se leva et sortit précipitamment de la cabane, suivit du Satyre. La Nymphe et la Banshee les suivirent pour les rassurer, laissant mères et filles seules dans le salon.

\- Jean-Luc est un Centaure, et hélas, il est effectivement très dragueur. Il aime rouler des mécaniques et humilier les mâles autour de lui, peu importe qu'ils soient humains ou surnats. Et ses deux victimes préférées sont Jeff et Deucalion, expliqua Angela.

\- Il y a quelques temps de ça, il a été sévèrement sanctionné, car son comportement était intolérable. Mais hélas, Deucalion et Jeff n'ont jamais réussi à lui pardonner son comportement, continua Emilia.

\- Bien ! Nous allons voir ce qui s'est passé pour cette malheureuse licorne, termina Angela en se levant.

\- Vous deux, rajouta Emilia en pointant du doigt les deux plus jeunes, vous restez ici.

Adéna entra dans la cabane, et expliqua que la licorne se trouvait à deux kilomètres du lac.

Deucalion, Adéna, Emilia, Angela, Géromina et Jeff partirent tous ensemble dans la forêt, laissant Kali et Julia seules dans la cabane.

Rapidement, elles vérifièrent toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison, avant de s'installer sur le sofa et d'allumer la télé.

\- J'ai peur pour la suite, avoua Julia, triturant le bas de sa robe du bout de ses doigts.

Kali prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes, et les massèrent délicatement.

\- Moi aussi, avoua la louve. Mais on n'est pas toutes seules, et on pourra se soutenir l'une et l'autre.

Elles se sourirent, puis Kali s'approcha doucement de la future Emissaire, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Julia entrouvrit les siennes et leurs langues se rejoignirent pour un ballet des plus sensuelles.

Elles se séparèrent, essoufflées, puis Julia s'allongea sur le sofa, et Kali se cala entre ses bras.

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Quand les plus âgées rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent les deux jeunes filles dormant sereinement sur le canapé, les membres entremêlés, le visage détendu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	13. Jean-Luc Disparition

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

 **Non, je ne suis pas en retard, vu que je n'ai jamais donné de rythme de publication ! héhéhé ! ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il est là.

Tapis dans l'ombre.

Attendant le bon moment pour se venger.

Pour la tuer.

Oh que oui, elle allait connaître la souffrance, l'abandon, la peur, le désespoir.

Comme lui le vivait.

Il attendait juste le bon moment.

Et c'était aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin savourer sa vengeance...

...

\- Eh bien, ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une réunion surnaturelle ! s'exclama Kali.

Après la découverte de la licorne, Jeff avait demandé à tous les Gardiens de se réunir pour faire un point sur la situation.

Kali, Julia, Jeff, Deucalion, Géromina et Adéna se tenaient dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt, entourés par différentes créatures. Emilia et Angela, quant à elles, étaient restées à la cabane, surveillant le coin.

Deucalion gronda doucement, fixant un point dans la forêt. Kali leva le nez au ciel et renifla. Elle sentit une odeur de cheval, et d'eau de Cologne.

\- C'est Jean-Luc ? demanda la louve.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, un Centaure déboula dans la forêt. Grand, le torse humain musclé, le corps d'un étalon noir et fort. Des cheveux longs et noirs attachés en queue de cheval ( sans mauvais jeu de mots), une petite barbichette, un visage fin, un regard noir, un air arrogant et sûr de lui.*

Le Centaure remarqua vite la petite troupe et se dirigea rapidement vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Amis du jour, bonjour ! s'exclama Jean-Luc. Ravis de vous revoir, les amis !

Il prit Jeff dans ses bras et le souleva du sol. Puis il le reposa et prit Deucalion à son tour. Les deux hommes ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait.

Le centaure se tourna vers Géromina et Adéna et leur fit un baise-main délicat.

\- Toujours aussi belles, les filles ! - Il se tourna vers Kali et Julia- Eh bien ! Voyez-vous ça ! Je suis sous le charme !

Il tenta de se rapprocher de Julia, mais Kali se posta devant elle, crocs et griffes sortis. Tous les Gardiens se tournèrent vers la scène, intrigués.

\- Eh, oh, on se calme ma belle ! Pas besoin de sortir tes armes, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal ! tenta Jean-Luc, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu pus l'excitation, Jean-Luc. Recule, avant qu'elle ne te saute à la gorge ! gronda Deucalion.

\- JEAN-LUC ! Tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas être banni de la Forêt ! ordonna une forte voix féminine.

Le Centaure souffla, puis recula, fixant Kali dans les yeux. Cette dernière se calma quand elle sentit la main de l'Emissaire sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit, et posa sa main sans griffes sur la sienne.

Une femme âgée se planta face à la louve, bras croisés, visage impassible. De longs cheveux gris, une tunique grise et pieds nus, elle respirait l'autorité.

\- Je suis Bama, Gardienne des Gardiens. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Kali et Julia hochèrent la tête respectueusement, remerciant silencieusement l'autorisation de présence de Bama.

La Gardienne se tourna ensuite vers Jean-Luc et pointa un doigt inquisiteur.

\- Je te préviendrai une seule et unique fois. Un mot, un geste, et tu seras banni pour toujours. Suis-je bien claire ?

Le Centaure grommela une réponse positive, effrayé par la sentence. Un bannissement le mettrait à la merci de tout chasseur voulant sa peau, ainsi que tous les mâles humiliés.

Satisfaite de la réponse, Bama ouvrit grand les bras, et un voile transparent couvrit les créatures présentes, les reliant entre eux. Centaure, fée, loup-garou, Emissaire, Banshee, Satyre, sorcière, une goule, et même un humain, étaient présents dans le cercle entourant la Gardienne.

\- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes convoqués ici aujourd'hui. Une licorne a été retrouvée morte dans la Zone Neutre. Jeff, explique-nous ce que vous avez trouvé, s'il te plaît.

Le Satyre se planta au milieu du cercle, imposant un respect profond. Même Kali semblait impressionnée par sa prestance. Il expliqua que la licorne était un appel à la vengeance, dirigé vers Kali et Julia.

\- Avez-vous une idée de qui vous veux du mal ? demanda l'humain.

\- Pierre est un chasseur, et aussi un gardien, expliqua Jeff. Il est là pour réguler les entrées et sorties de la Zone Neutre.

\- On en a parlé toutes les deux, mais nous n'avons pas d'idées de qui cela pourrait être, répondit Julia.

\- Un amant refoulé peut-être ? proposa jean-Luc, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Les deux jeunes filles répondirent non en même temps.

Jean-Luc voulut poser une autre question, mais un hurlement lugubre le coupa, glaçant le sang de toutes les créatures présentes.

Une épaisse brume grise et malodorante recouvrit soudainement l'assemblée. Certains toussèrent, d'autres s'évanouirent. Kali tenta de prendre la main de Julia, mais ne rencontra que le vide.

\- Julia ? Où es-tu ? Julia !

\- Ici Kali ! répondit la future Emissaire, semblant lointaine.

Deucalion avançait à tâtons, puis prit une main dans la sienne.

\- Essayez de trouver quelqu'un et tenez-vous par la main ou la patte ! ordonna Géromina. Surtout, attendez que la brume s'évapore avant de lâcher votre voisin !

\- Jeff, tu peux faire quelque chose ? cria Deucalion, tenant deux créatures dans ses mains.

\- Laissez-moi encore quelques instants ! répondit le Satyre.

Il inspira profondément, et un vent puissant se leva, balayant la brume lentement. Les créatures évanouies ouvrirent les yeux lentement.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Bama, regardant l'assemblée d'un regard aiguisé.

\- Julia ?

Kali tourna sur elle-même, cherchant l'Emissaire du regard.

\- Où est-elle ? Elle était à côté de moi ! Julia !

La future Alpha paniquait, cherchant son amie parmi les créatures présentes.

\- Il manque Jean-Luc , remarqua Deucalion, s'approchant de Julia pour la calmer.

\- Manque-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Jeff, suivant Adéna du regard.

Cette dernière avait le regard dans le vague, semblant écouter les "voix". Elle se tourna vers la partie de la forêt la plus sombre, et avança rapidement.

Puis, elle cria.

Kali posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il lui semblait que le cri était pour elle. Pour lui briser le coeur. Adéna se tourna vers la louve, le regard vide, les poings crispés, le visage tordu de douleur.

 _\- Trouve-nous, venge-nous, sauve-nous..._ dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, avant de s'évanouir.

Jeff la retint avant que son corps ne touche le sol, et la posa doucement, lui caressant le visage.

Kali hurla, puis s'effondra, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le cri de la Banshee ne mentait jamais...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* pour avoir une idée, cherchez Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux, personnage de la série "Notre Belle Famille", ce mec était génial ! :D

ON NE TAPE PAS L'AUTEUR ! *part se cacher sous sa couette*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	14. Tu es un Monstre !

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

OUI JE SAIS ! Je publie très loin mais hélas, ce n'est pas la seule fiction que j'écris, et je travaille beaucoup ! ^^  
Mais au moins, la suite est là ! héhéhé :D

Info : Il y a un petit changement dans le chapitre 3, allez voir, cela vous permettra de comprendre ce chapitre ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il jubilait.

Il avait réussi son coup.

Personne ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit.

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de sa victime, la faisant gémir.

\- Réveille-toi Sale Putain ! Hors de question que tu n'assistes pas au spectacle !

Julia ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle tenta de bouger, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était attachée à un mur de pierres. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient au fond d'une grotte.

Elle leva la tête, et vit que ses poignets étaient entravés par de lourdes chaînes. Ses jambes étaient libres, mais elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des orteils pour éviter de trop tirer sur ses épaules.

\- REGARDE-MOI ! hurla une voix.

Elle releva le regard et hoqueta de surprise. Face à elle, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Voilà. Ça y est, tu me remets ? Tu te rappelles quand tu as fait de ma vie un Enfer ?

\- Mais de quoi tu p-

Une gifle lui coupa la parole. Elle sentit un goût métallique envahir sa bouche.

\- Ferme-la ! Ou tu finiras comme ton pote le Poney !

Julia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, il sortit de son champ de vision, la jeune femme poussa un hurlement d'horreur.

Face à elle, sur le sol, le corps de Jean-Luc. Massacré. Des coups de griffes et de dents avaient broyés le corps, et sa tête était détachée du reste.

\- Ouais, c'était pas prévu, mais ton cher "pote" a essayé de te défendre. Alors je l'ai buté... expliqua le ravisseur, un air impassible sur le visage.

\- Tu... Tu es un monstre ! hurla Julia, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Kenny* la gifla violemment.

\- TA GUEULE ! C'est de TA faute si je suis comme ça ! Tu m'as empoisonné ! Tu as gâché ma vie !

Puis soudainement, le visage de Kenny changea. Des veines vertes apparurent, lézardant son visage. Des crocs apparurent, plus longs que ceux d'un loup-garou.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs. Son corps se tordit et se changea dans des craquements écœurants, et sa peau se couvrit de verrues et de moisissures.

\- Tu vois ? cracha Kenny. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Le voilà, ton MONSTRE !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! cria Julia, totalement terrorisée.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ta Putain de potion de vivacité ? Et ensuite, de ton putain de mélange pour que j'oublie tout ? Tu savais que l'ingrédient en trop dans la première potion, mélangé avec la deuxième potion, a fait que mon corps a muté ?

\- Mais je... Je n'en savais rien ! Je ne savais même pas où était mon erreur ! Alors, pitié, tu-

\- TA GUEULE ! Ferme-la ou je t'égorge sur le champ !

Kenny hurlait, s'arrachant les cheveux, et donnant des coups de pieds dans le corps sans vie du Centaure.

Julia pleurait, ne pouvant contenir ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard du corps sans vie de Jean-Luc.

Il avait essayé de sauver Julia, en se mettant entre Kenny et la jeune femme. Le "monstre", ivre de haine, avait attrapé Jean-Luc par le cou et lui avait brisé la nuque d'un seul geste, le tuant sur le coup.

Puis il avait décidé de "s'amuser" avec le Centaure, massacrant son corps, en attendant que l'Émissaire se réveille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? gémit Julia, essayant de gagner du temps, espérant que Kali la trouverait à temps.

Kenny se stoppa, et tourna lentement son regard noir vers la jeune femme.

\- Disons que, si un jour ta louve te retrouve, elle ne pourras te reconnaître que par ton odeur de merde ! ricana le monstre, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la grotte, rebondissant contre les murs de pierre.

...

Kali était inconsolable. Emilia et Angela étaient arrivées depuis peu. Emilia avait pris sa fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Angela essayait de se résonner. Elle refusait de croire que sa fille était... Non. Impossible. Deucalion s'approcha doucement de l'Émissaire, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Elle n'est pas morte. Je le sais. Je le sens, chuchota Angela, se tournant vers le loup.

\- Angela... commença Deucalion, avant de se raidir, tendant l'oreille.

\- Que-

-Chut... coupa le loup, son visage montrant sa concentration.

Il lui avait semblé pourtant avoir entendu-

Un cri. Un cri de détresse. De douleur.

Kali, complètement amorphe, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Mais Angela semblait hésiter. Elle croisa le regard du loup, et il hocha la tête.

Ils avaient bien entendu le hurlement de Julia.

...

Julia pendait lamentablement au mur. Son visage était boursouflé. Ses doigts presque tous brisés. Ses jambes ensanglantées. Ses côtes balafrées.

Mais elle était toujours en vie, gémissant doucement. Elle voulait rester consciente le plus longtemps possible. Certes, la douleur était absolument horrible à supporter, mais elle savait qu'à partir du moment où ses yeux se fermeraient, plus jamais ils ne se rouvriraient.

Alors, elle serra les dents, et retint un haut-le-cœur quand elle vit Kenny plonger sa main dans le torse humain de Jean-Luc, arrachant le cœur.

\- Tu vois Julia, commença le monstre sur le ton de la conversation, j'avais eu dans l'idée de t'arracher le cœur et de le faire manger à ta connasse de copine. Puis, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Je peux copier mon odeur sur celle d'une autre créature, ou même d'une fleur. Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça a pu être utile pour vous suivre jusqu'ici !

Julia écoutait d'une oreille épuisée les élucubrations de son vis-à-vis. Elle se rendait compte qu'à cause d'une simple erreur de potion, elle avait crée un monstre démuni d'émotions.

Elle se sentit responsable de la mort de Jean-Luc.

Elle se sentit responsable de la mutation de Kenny.

Elle se sentit responsable de l'attaque de la Forêt.

Et maintenant, elle voulait mourir, pour ne plus devoir supporter la vision de Jean-Luc mort. Pour ne pas devoir subir le regard déçu et écœuré de sa mère. Et de Kali. Et de tous les autres.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à supplier le monstre de lui donner la mort, quand elle cru entendre un chuchotis.

Elle referma la bouche, et se concentra.

 _\- Son dernier souffle de vie sera ta libération..._

Elle crût reconnaître la voix d'Adéna. Mais se dit ensuite que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Un violent coup de poing dans son ventre la ramena à la réalité, la faisant cracher du sang.

\- ECOUTE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! hurla le monstre, la bave coulant sur son menton. Je disais donc, reprit-il plus calmement, j'aimerais me faire ta louve quand tu seras crevée. Je suppose que si tu l'as préféré à moi, c'est qu'elle doit être douée au lit !

Il ricana, se tenant les côtes dans une posture caricaturale d'un fou rire.

Puis, d'un seul coup, un grondement raisonna dans la nature, retentissant dans la grotte. Un grognement de rage, de haine et de douleur se fit entendre, suivit de plusieurs rugissements et de cri de guerre.

Julia allait enfin être sauvée.

Elle jubilait tellement qu'elle ne prêta plus attention à Kenny. Elle ne vit pas le couteau qu'il brandit. Elle le remarqua que quand elle le retrouva planté dans son ventre lui coupant le souffle...

...

Deucalion essayait de parler avec Kali, mais cette dernière était complètement apathique. Mais il fallait qu'elle écoute. Julia était en vie, mais ils avaient besoin de la louve pour la retrouver ! Il souffla un grand coup, et lui décocha une gifle magistrale.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter d'accord ! Elle est en vie, mais sans toi, on ne pourra pas la retrouver ! Alors tu vas te lever, écouter et sentir, et essayer de ressentir votre Lien ! D'accord !

Kali semblait choquée par la réaction de Deucalion. Puis elle se reprit, se leva, et se planta en plein milieu du cercle de créatures.

Géromina s'avança, se postant derrière la louve. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kali, et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Ferme les yeux et concentre toi, commença Géromina, murmurant dans l'oreille de la louve. Imagine-toi Julia. Son visage. Sa voix. Son odeur.

Elle se mit devant la louve, et voyait que cette dernière était concentrée sur ses sens.

\- Bien, maintenant, essaye de capter les liens qui t'entourent. Il y en a qui réunit tous ce qui se rapporte à Julia. Concentre-toi dessus.

Kali fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Elle les sentit. Ces odeurs de sang, de désespoir, de peur.

Elle les entendit. Les battements de cœur ralentis. les gémissements.

Elle le trouva. Le Lien. Celui qui l'unissait à Son Emissaire. Qui l'unissait à sa Compagne.

Puis, il lui sembla entendre un chuchotement. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Julia.

 _\- Ton dernier souffle de vie sera sa libération..._

C'était la voix d'Adéna.

Elle reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers la Banshee. Cette dernière ne semblait pas troublée. Alors Kali se dit qu'elle avait dû halluciner les paroles.

Emilia, Angela, Géromina, Deucalion, Jeff et Adéna attendaient avec impatience le résultat de la "méditation" de la louve.

\- Je sais où elle est. Mais il faut se dépêcher, elle est vraiment mal en point, expliqua Kali, le regard lumineux.

Plus tard, tous diraient qu'ils avaient vu une once de rouge dans le regard surnaturel de Kali.

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: sauver Julia.

Kali se mit à courir, suivant les odeurs et les sons de sa Compagne. Elle rugit violemment, appelant sa Meute. Sa mère et Deucalion répondirent.

Puis Angela cria. Et Jeff. Puis Géromina. Et Adéna. Chacun poussèrent leurs cris de guerre.

Ils sauveraient Julia.

ils retrouveraient jean-Luc.

Ils seraient tous réunis, rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment, qui leur sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent face à une grotte. Ils s'élancèrent, les loups en avant.

Puis se stoppèrent face au spectacle qui se jouait devant leurs yeux.

\- JULIA ! hurla Kali, avant de se jeter sur Kenny...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* Ce n'est pas le prénom du début, mais j'ai changé ! ^^  
Oui, je sais. Je torture Julia. Je fais souffrir tout le monde. Et en plus, je vous balance un Cliff bien pourri ! OOOhhh ! Méchante Auteure ! héhéhéhéhé !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	15. Pour toujours

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

 **OUI JE SAIS ! Je publie très loin mais hélas, ce n'est pas la seule fiction que j'écris, et je travaille beaucoup ! ^^**

 **Mais au moins, la suite est là ! héhéhé :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- JULIA ! hurla Kali, avant de se jeter sur Kenny..._

\- NE BOUGES PAS, SALE PUTE ! hurla Kenny. Sinon, je l'éventre et je l'étrangle avec ses tripes !

Kali se stoppa, la haine sur le visage. Elle regardait Julia, et se calma momentanément.

Elle ne voulait pas voir sa Compagne souffrir, et encore moins mourir. Elle sentit les autres derrière elle. Tous se retenaient de foncer sur Kenny, car ce dernier avait encore la main sur le couteau.

\- Regarde-toi, réduite à l'état de petite chienne obéissante, juste pour une Putain ! ricana Kenny. Ce serait dommage que-OUPS !

Il venait de tourner le couteau dans le ventre de la jeune Emissaire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Du sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie, et très vite, la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

Kali sentit les derniers remparts de lucidité s'effondrer quand elle n'entendit plus rien.

Plus de battement de coeur.

Plus de souffle.

Plus rien.

Elle hurla, se transforma et se jeta sur Kenny. Elle le jeta contre une des parois de la grotte, et entendit un os craquer.

Deucalion, Jeff et Angela coururent jusqu'à Julia pour la libérer. Le loup la déposa au sol, et entama un massage cardiaque, pendant qu'Angela compressait la plaie.  
Emilia avait rejoint sa fille, et essayait de lui faire lâcher la gorge de Kenny.

\- Arrête ! Il doit être juger ! ARRÊTE ! hurlait la Louve.

Kali relâcha Kenny, crachant son sang sur le visage du monstre. Elle lui asséna un dernier coup de pied, puis le quitta des yeux pour regarder sa Compagne.

Elle était à terre. Sans vie. Morte...

Elle se jeta à genoux, et lui caressa la joue. Deucalion lui faisait toujours le massage, et Géromina préparait un onguent pour aider à cicatriser.

Emilia gardait à vue le monstre. Mais ne manqua pas de voir Adéna s'approcher de sa fille. Le regard flou. La Banshee se pencha près de l'oreille de la jeune louve.  
\- Son dernier souffle de vie sera ta libération... Appelle-la. Maintenant.

Kali fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire la Banshee ? Julia est-

 **Bouboum.**

\- Julia ? souffla Kali, tendant l'oreille.

 **Bouboum.**

\- Julia ! cria Kali. Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît mon Amour !

 **Bouboum. Bouboum.**

Mû par un instinct soudain, Kali se transforma et rugit. Un son du plus profond de son corps. De son âme. De son Amour.

Et tous les virent. Les yeux rouges de Kali.

Julia ouvrit les yeux en inspirant un grand coup, cherchant son air désespérément. Kali lui prit la main, l'autre occupée à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Doucement mon amour. Je suis là. On est tous là. Tout va bien.

\- J'ai mal... gémit la jeune Emissaire.

\- Je suis là, ma chérie, attend, répondit Angela, frottant ses mains et les posant sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Une lumière vive brilla sous les mains de l'Emissaire, et Julia s'endormit doucement, apaisée. Kali commença à paniquer, mais tous la rassurèrent. Angela l'avait plongé dans un coma léger pour lui éviter la douleur.

Deucalion la chargea dans ses bras, aidé par Jeff. Emilia fit se relever Kenny, lui tordant les bras dans le dos pour le maintenir en position de soumission.

Géromina et Adéna partirent les premières, pour préparer une réunion de Jugement. Les Gardiens devraient décidés du sort de Kenny, bien que la sentence était déjà définie.

Emilia soutint Kali, cette dernière complètement épuisée par tous les événements de la journée.

Arrivés à la cabane, Deucalion déposa Julia sur le lit, et sortit, suivit de Jeff. Emilia, Angela et Kali entrèrent dans la chambre. L'Emissaire vérifia les pansements de sa fille, pendant que les louves discutaient doucement.

\- Allez-y, je vais veiller sur elle, assura Kali. Je vais juste me laver vite fait et dormir près d'elle.

\- Tu es sûr ? demandèrent les deux mamans.

\- Oui. J'en ai besoin. On en a besoin.

Angela et Emilia acceptèrent. Angela déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, et suivit Emilia hors de la cabane. Avec Jeff et Deucalion, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la forêt, où le Jugement allait débuter.

Kali se dirigea dans la salle de bain, et enleva ses vêtements souillés par le sang de Kenny et de Julia.

Elle se lava rapidement, l'ouïe toujours concentré sur la respiration calme de sa Compagne. Elle revêtit une culotte une chemise de nuit, puis remplit une bassine d'eau chaude et un linge propre avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Elle ôta les habits de Julia puis, faisant fi de sa nudité, entreprit de la nettoyer. Elle lui enfila une culotte et un tee-shirt, puis glissa les draps sur son corps. Elle ramena la bassine dans la salle de bain, retourna dans la chambre et s'allongea dans le lit, près de Julia, sans jamais la toucher, de peur de lui faire mal.

...

\- Que les Gardiens se lèvent ! je vais annoncer la sentence ! lança Bama d'une voix solennelle.

Tous les Gardiens obéirent à la Gardienne des Gardiens, formant un cercle parfait autour d'elle. Près de Bama, se trouvait Kenny, enchaîné.

\- Kenny, tu as été jugé pour le massacre de Jean-Luc, et les actes de barbarie perpétrés sur Julia. Ta sentence devrait être la mort. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas t'ôter la vie. Tu vas donc "recommencer ta vie".

Kenny jubilait. Il n'allait pas crever ! Mais sa joie s'effaça quand il croisa les regard durs et déterminés des Gardiens.

\- Ton corps et ta mémoire vont être effacés de toute trace de ton passé. Tu te réveilleras comme d'un coma, avec une nouvelle mémoire. Tu ne connaîtras plus la haine et la colère. Tu seras dépourvu de malveillance.

\- Mais je vais me faire buter dès mon réveil ! coupa Kenny, complètement terrorisé.

\- Silence ! Je n'ai pas fini, gronda Bama. Tu ne seras plus un loup-garou. Tu seras-

\- QUOI ? hurla Kenny, avant que sa bouche ne soit entravée par un linge. Bama remercia Jeff pour son intervention et se racla la gorge.

\- Tu va devenir un Arbre. Tu seras un Symbole de renaissance pour toutes les créatures en perdition. Si tu refuses, l'autre sentence sera la mort par décapitation. Que décides-tu ?

...

Le lendemain matin, Kali se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard endormi de Julia.

\- Bonjour ma Louve !

Kali sourit et caressa la joue pâle de sa Compagne. Julia lui prit la main dans la sienne et embrassa ses doigts.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur... commença Julia avant de fondre en larmes.

Kali l'attira près d'elle en faisant attention à ses plaies, et cacha le visage de l'Emissaire dans son cou. Elle lui caressa la nuque et le dos, déposant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Angela et Emilia entrèrent doucement. Chacune prit sa fille dans ses bras, les berçant, les consolant.

Géromina et Adéna se présentèrent à leurs tours, ravies de voir les quatre femmes réunies.

\- Julia, Géromina est venue voir ta plaie. Tout va bien, ça ne sera pas douloureux. Tu veux bien ? expliqua Angela.

La jeune fille acquiesça et releva son tee-shirt, dévoilant son ventre. La plaie n'était pas moche, mais il fallait quand même attendre un peu avant une guérison totale.

Kali déposa sa main près de la plaie, et ses veines devinrent noires. Elle était en train de prendre la douleur de Julia.

\- Wow, ça marche ! s'époustoufla Kali, tout sourire. Maman, regarde !

Emilia admirait sa fille. Pendant un court instant, elle revit Kali, du haut de ses cinq ans, toute joyeuse de réussir à contrôler ses griffes et ses crocs.  
Et aujourd'hui, sa petite louve était devenue une Alpha.

Quant à Angela, elle regardait sa fille être soulagée de sa douleur, pendant qu'elle regardait Géromina étaler l'onguent que l'Emissaire avait préparé peu avant le réveil de sa fille.

Elle se souvint de Julia, allongée dans son lit, combattant une vilaine grippe. Elle lui préparait toujours une potion revigorante, et une soupe à la tomate.

Et aujourd'hui, sa petite fille était devenue une Emissaire accomplie.

\- Bien ! Je crois que nous devrions laisser ces deux demoiselles se retrouver et se reposer ! s'exclama Adéna tout sourire.

\- Attends ! héla Julia, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose que j'ai entendu-

\- Plus tard ! coupa La Banshee. D'abord, du repos, ensuite, l'explication, d'accord ?

La jeune Emissaire sourit et après quelques embrassades, et le départ des quatre femmes, elle se rallongea, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Kali, et se rendormit sous ses douces caresses.

Kali resta un moment éveillée, bercée par la respiration calme et le souffle doux de sa Compagne, avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil profond.

Au centre de la forêt, Angela, Emilia, Adéna, Géromina, Deucalion et Jeff faisaient brûler la dépouille de Jean-Luc. Géromina chantait d'une voix cristalline, accompagnant l'Âme du défunt dans l'Au-Delà...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Non, ce n'est pas encore fini ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	16. L'arbre de Vie

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

Pas de blablas aujourd'hui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le matin se leva doucement. Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent doucement par la fenêtre de la chambre, caressant le visage des deux endormies.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis le sauvetage de Julia dans la grotte. Le calme était revenu dans la forêt. Julia et Kali, toujours installées dans la cabane au fond des bois.

La jeune Émissaire avait guérie complètement, mais le traumatisme de la souffrance et des tortures était toujours ancré dans son esprit.

Kali, quant à elle, ne lâchait plus sa compagne d'une semelle. La peur de la perdre l'avait marqué à jamais.

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent les yeux doucement. Kali, souriante prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour un câlin de réveil bien mérité.

\- Bonjour toi…, chuchota Julia, caressant le visage de sa louve.

\- Coucou toi…, répondit Kali, puis grimaça.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as une haleine d'œuf pourri, rit la louve. Et j'ai un goût de fruit moisi dans la bouche !

\- Beuurk, t'es immonde au réveil ! ricana l'Émissaire. Allez, va te laver, ça sentira meilleur !

Kali lui jeta son oreiller au visage en riant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Julia alla préparer le petit-déjeuner, café, céréales et fruits frais. Kali sortit de la salle de bain, laissant la place à sa compagne.

Entendant du bruit à l'extérieur, elle sortit et vit Jeff arriver.

\- Salut Croc-Blanc !

\- Sérieux ? T'as pas autre chose à me sortir comme vanne, Simplet ? se moqua Kali.

Une étrange amitié avait pris forme entre la Louve et le Satyre. Des surnoms plus débiles que les uns que les autres pour se saluer, des railleries à longueur de temps, mais un lien intense s'était crée entre eux depuis le drame.

\- C'est sûr que Simplet, c'est du grand art ! Sac à Puce !

\- Celui-là était pas mal ! rit Kali. Je te sers un café ?

\- Volontiers ! Ma nuit a été courte ! bailla Jeff.

\- Hey Jeff ! salua Julia. Tu as trop fait la fête cette nuit ?

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent face aux rougissements du Satyre. Depuis le combat, Géronima et lui avaient doucement renoués leurs liens. Et apparemment, ils avaient passé le cap supérieur.

\- Bon, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais... Julia, te sens-tu prête ? reprit Jeff, un air sérieux sur le visage.

La jeune Émissaire se tassa sur sa chaise. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Pour sa paix intérieure. Pour l'oublier. Pour reprendre une vie normale.

\- Je ... Oui, je veux le faire. Je dois le faire.

\- Tu sais que tu devras être seule ? continua le Satyre. Nous ne pourrons pas t'accompagner. car il faut que tu communies avec la nature sans autre onde. D'accord ?

Julia souffla longuement. Depuis sa libération, elle ne s'était pas retrouvé seule. Certaines de ses nuits avaient été peuplées de cauchemars. Elle se réveillait en panique, cherchant son souffle, le cœur battant avec force. Très vite, Kali la réconfortait, la prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait trouver le calme et la sérénité seule.

\- Oui. Je dois le faire. Et je sais que vous ne serez pas loin de moi, souffla Julia, prenant la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

\- Très bien. Prépare-toi, ça va être l'heure de ton départ.

...

Après une longue marche, Julia arriva à destination. Elle se tenait face à un jeune chêne, dont le tronc imposant semblait doux et fort à la fois.

Elle s'installa en tailleur contre l'arbre, appuyant son dos contre le tronc étonnamment lisse de ce dernier. Elle réunit ses mains sur ses jambes, ferma ses yeux, et laissa ses ondes magiques entourer le Chêne.

\- Ô toi, Arbre de Renaissance, Symbole de Vie, écoute-moi, entends mon appel.

Le vent se leva, faisant frissonner les feuilles du Chêne. Une brise s'enroula autour de l'Émissaire, la caressant, l'enveloppant, l'isolant du reste du monde. Une voix grave et ronde lui répondit.

\- Je suis l'Arbre de la Renaissance. Je t'écoute, Ô Émissaire. Je t'entends comme j'entends le vent qui me parle. Je t'écoute, comme j'écoute la Nature qui chante. Ose poser ta question, comme j'oserai y répondre.

\- Je n'aurai qu'une question et une seule. Comment puis-je oublier un passé lourd et douloureux ? demanda Julia.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu oublier ? Ce passé fait partie de toi. Il a réveillé le Lien. Tu as trouvé ton Alpha. Ta Compagne.  
\- Mais mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars ! Je pleure et tremble à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de sortir seule. Je... Je n'en peux plus... gémit Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi n'essaie-tu pas de contrôler tes rêves ? Tu as la puissance nécessaire. Et je peux t'aider à faire ce qu'il faut pour vivre dans la paix et la sérénité, posa le Chêne. Laisse-moi voir ce que tu vois dans tes cauchemars.

\- Es-tu sûr ? Ces rêves sombres ne vont-ils pas altérer ta sagesse et ta paix ? souffla Julia.

\- Aies confiance. Je possède la sagesse et la sérénité de tous les Gardiens. Respire doucement, pose ta main sur mon tronc, et montre-moi ce que tu vois.

Julia inspira profondément, puis posa sa main à plat sur une des racines apparentes du Chêne. Elle sentit une douce énergie traverser son corps, et laissa ses pensées dérivées sur ses rêves sombres...

...

\- Arrête de stresser ! Tu pues l'anxiété à des kilomètres à la ronde ! s'exaspéra Jeff. Aies confiance en elle !

\- Mais ce n'est pas en elle que j'ai pas confiance, c'est en Lui ! grogna Kali.

\- Kali. Il n'est plus du tout le même. Il est Pure maintenant. Serein, sage... Bref, il a été PU-RI-FIE ! Alors pose ton gros cul sur ce banc avant que je ne t'assommes pour plus de tranquillité !

Kali grogna, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. Elle se posa à côté du Satyre, et soupira. Elle croisa le regard de son ami, et y vit de la sérénité.

Puis, l'odeur apaisée de sa compagne emplit ses narines, et elle se retint de partir en courant dans la forêt pour la rejoindre.

Elle la vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fatigué mais détendu. Elle souriait doucement, et ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa compagne... qui ne fut pas assez rapide, car c'était Jeff qui serrait l'Émissaire dans ses bras.

\- JEFF !

\- Oh, sois pas jalouse Chewbacca ! Moi aussi, je suis content de la voir ! se moqua Jeff.

Julia rit de bon cœur, amusée du comportement de ses vis-à-vis. Elle avait pu partager ses peurs avec le Chêne, qui avait "transformé" ses cauchemars en songes.

Ils seraient toujours présents en elle, mais n'envahiraient plus ses nuits. Ils lui permettront de juger correctement son prochain.

Jeff la libéra, laissant la place à Kali, qui ne se fit pas attendre et prit son Émissaire dans ses bras.

\- Alors, pas trop dur de Le revoir ? chuchota Kali, prenant Julia par la main, et la conduisant dans la cabane.

\- C'était... étrange au début, de se dire que j'avais Kenny en face de moi. Mais il est en paix maintenant. Je suis heureuse pour lui, souffla Julia.

\- Il est en lien avec tous les Gardiens et la Nature. Il sera là pour toujours, confirma Jeff. Je vais vous laisser, je vais faire un rapport du résultat auprès des Gardiens. Reposez-vous, mais n'oubliez pas d'appeler vos parents !

Les jeunes filles saluèrent le Satyre puis après un repas rapide, s'installèrent sur le canapé, Julia allongée sur Kali. Son dos était posé contre le torse de la louve, entre ses jambes. Les bras de Kali entouraient la taille de l'Émissaire.

Cette dernière nicha son nez dans le cou de la louve, le frottant contre la peau douce. Kali sourit, et une de ses mains migra sous le menton de sa compagne, relevant sa tête doucement. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sembles si détendue maintenant. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois hantée par ces cauchemars pour toujours... souffla Kali, caressant doucement la joue de sa belle.

\- Mais je suis là, près de toi, et je vais bien, sourit Julia. Maintenant, embrasse-moi s'il te plaît !

Kali rit embrassa lentement sa compagne. La tension monta d'un cran, la chaleur augmenta, les mains se firent moins timides...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

MOUAHAHAHAH ! eh bin non, pas de lemon ! bande de pervers ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	17. première fois

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

 **Je m'excuse de publier si tardivement, mais ça y est, j'ai fini mes examens eeeet... JE SUIS DIPLÔMÉE ! :D**

Attention : LEMON ! Le chapitre ENTIER est basé dessus ! Vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Kali rit, puis embrassa lentement sa compagne. La tension monta d'un cran, la chaleur augmenta, les mains se firent moins timides..._

Kali glissa sa main sur le cou de sa belle, caressant sa peau douce du bout des doigts. Julia mit fin au baiser, et se leva.

\- Viens, on sera mieux dans la chambre, sourit Julia, tendant sa main à Kali.

Cette dernière suivit l'Émissaire jusque dans la chambre, puis l'attira dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion. Elle descendit ses mains dans le creux des reins de Julia, la serrant plus prêt contre son corps.

\- J'ai envie de toi... chuchota Julia contre la bouche de la louve.

Kali sourit, puis baissa les bretelles de la robe de Julia, la faisant tomber au sol, dévoilant une lingerie fine en dentelle blanche.

\- Tu es tellement belle...

Kali posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Julia, déposant de doux baisers, descendant lentement sur son épaule, puis à la naissance de ses seins.

Julia haletait, sentant ses reins s'enflammer sous les caresses humides de son amante. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure dense de la louve, se cambrant contre son corps. Une main glissa dans son dos, défaisant son soutien-gorge, dont elle se débarrassa rapidement.

\- Kali... Oh mon dieu...

\- Allonge-toi sur le lit mon amour, susurra la louve.

Julia obéit, se retrouvant alanguie sur les draps blancs, en culotte, essoufflée et réchauffée. Kali ôta son short et son débardeur, dévoilant des sous-vêtements dépareillés.

L'Émissaire haussa un sourcil, et ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant les petites roses orner la culotte de la louve.

\- Oui, bin, j'avais pas prévu moi ! marmonna-t-elle.

Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'installant entre les cuisses de son amante. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, sa main droite descendant sur la hanche de Julia. Elle déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur son épaule, puis embrassa les deux tétons dressés, obtenant un gémissement étouffé.

Elle prit un des seins dans sa main et le fit doucement rouler, léchant et tétant l'autre avec langueur. Elle le titillait du bout de la langue, le pinçait entre ses lèvres puis le gobait.

Julia n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tellement de sensations, de douceur, de chaleur... C'était tellement bon ! Elle écarta les cuisses et les enroula autour des hanches de

Kali, la serrant plus près d'elle. Elle entama un roulement de hanches, se frottant contre le bassin de la louve.

\- Chuuut, doucement mon amour. Je veux qu'on profite de cette nuit en prenant notre temps.. souffla Kali.

Elle descendit sur le ventre plat, traçant un sillon avec sa langue. Elle déposa des baisers sur le petit triangle de dentelles, puis contourna l'intimité parfumé de l'Émissaire pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Kali... Je t'en prie ! Me fais pas attendre ! gémit Julia, le rouge aux joues.

Kali passa outre les supplications de son amante et continua d'embrasser ses cuisses, puis son aine. Elle remonta et embrassa langoureusement son amante, qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser avec ferveur.

La louve descendit sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant la vulve humide par-dessus la dentelle.

\- Ooh... gémit Julia, glissant sa main dans le soutien-gorge de la louve. Touche-moi ! S'il te plaît !

Elle ondulait contre la main douce, cherchant plus de contact. Elle défit le soutien-gorge de Kali, qui se redressa pour l'enlever avant de se réinstaller contre Julia et de reprendre ses caresses.

Julia écarta encore ses cuisses, déposant sa jambe droite sur les jambes de Kali. Elle prit un des seins dans sa main et le caressa lentement.

Kali retira la culotte de Julia tant bien que mal avec un seul bras, l'autre étant sous la tête de Julia pour la maintenir près d'elle. Elle glissa sa main tremblante entre ses cuisses, et caressa doucement la vulve mise à nue.

Julia hoqueta sous la sensation, et dût respirer lentement pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde. Elle ondulait des hanches, excitée par la sensation.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Je... oh ! Encore ...

\- Attends...

Kali sourit puis se libéra de Julia et, ignorant ses protestations, se leva du lit. Elle ouvrit son sac et récupéra un petit flacon transparent.

\- Du lubrifiant ? s'étonna Julia.

\- Oui, j'ai ... 'Fin, disons que je ne... tu vois, bredouilla Kali, montrant son entrejambe maladroitement.

\- Tu ne mouilles pas comme tout le monde ? éluda l'Émissaire.

\- Oui... bredouilla Kali.

\- Hey, n'aie pas honte, au contraire ! Tu fais bien de me le dire, ça pourrait nous éviter des désagréments pour le futur, sourit Julia, l'embrassant tendrement.

Rapidement, la chaleur remonta, et les deux femmes reprirent leur position initiale. Kali versa un peu de gel sur ses doigts et les glissa entre les cuisses de Julia, titillant la vulve avec délicatesse.

Julia se cambra sous la sensation, léchant le sein à sa portée avec ferveur, couinant de plaisir.

\- Oh, je... Oh ! Put... Mon Dieu ! Kali !

La louve admirait le visage perdu de son Émissaire, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit un petit bouton de chaire, et se concentra dessus, le faisant rouler sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- ENCORE !

Julia roulait des hanches, appuyant plus fort contre les doigts de son Alpha. Jamais elle n'avait connu un tel plaisir. Et pourtant, elle avait déjà explorer son corps seule. Mais ces doigts, ces caresses, c'était son amour qui lui prodiguait, et ça, ça changeait tout.

\- Kali, j'ten prie... Plus ! Mon amour ! Me laisse pas comme ça ...

Julia ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Kali sourit, accélérant ses mouvements sur le bouton de plaisir de son amante. Elle prit ses lèvres d'assauts, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Un baiser outrageusement langoureux commença.

Julia gémissait dans la bouche de son Alpha, sentant son orgasme monter. Elle écarta aux maximum les cuisses, se pressant contre les caresses de la louve. Elle recula son visage, voulant regarder son amante dans les yeux.

\- Kali ! Je ... J'vais venir ! Aaaah !

Elle serra violemment ses cuisses, emprisonnant la main de la louve. Elle les desserra rapidement, et Kali reprit ses caresses, faisant jouir Julia dans un cri étranglé.

Elle l'admira rejeter sa tête en arrière, les yeux semi-fermés, la bouche ouverte. Puis ses muscles se relâchèrent, et son corps devint mou dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur ? s'enquit Kali, essuyant ses doigts sur le drap.

Julia rouvrit lentement les yeux et, croisant le regard de Kali, sourit doucement avant de caresser sa joue.

\- C'était parfait, chuchota-t-elle. A ton tour !

Julia se jeta sur Kali, faisant rire la louve. Elle la fit taire d'un doux baiser. Baiser qui devint vite passionné, mêlant les langues dans un ballet langoureux. Julia se fit une place entre les jambes, descendant son visage entre les seins de la louve.

Elle prit les deux globes dans ses mains et titilla les tétons du bout des pouces, les léchant en alternance.

\- Mmmh... Plus ! gémit Kali, caressant les cheveux de son amante.

Julia sourit et déposa une nuée de baisers sur son ventre, descendant entre les cuisses bronzées.

\- Tu veux bien que je ... J'veux dire, c'est ok pour ma bouche ? bégaya Julia, soudainement timide.

Kali posa son regard plein de désir sur Julia, son visage à quelques centimètres de son intimité.

\- Oh Dieu, oui !

Julia sourit et ôta la culotte délicatement, dévoilant l'entrejambe frémissant de la louve. Elle déposa un doux baiser, puis le lécha doucement, savourant le parfum enivrant qui s'en dégageait.

\- Oooh ! Ah ! Julia !

Kali était subjuguée par la sensation de cette langue sur son intimité vierge. Elle admirait cette douce langue titillant sa vulve, et gémit tout en caressant et repoussant les cheveux de Julia.

Cette dernière prenait plaisir à goûter, à lécher, à titiller, à aspirer. Elle enduisit son index de lubrifiant et caressa le bord du vagin, attendant une réaction de son amante. Qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu vas me... Oh ! Oui, vas-y doucement par contre !

Julia hocha la tête et pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible l'antre chaud de son Alpha, tout en léchant le bouton de plaisir à sa portée.

Kali sentit ce doigt s'immiscer en elle, et gémit à la sensation. Elle était tellement détendue que tout se passa sans douleur. Le doigt entièrement enfoncé, elle entama un roulement de hanches, incitant Julia à mouvoir son doigt.

L'Émissaire entama un doux va-et-vient, tout en léchant le petit clitoris gonflé. Kali se cambra, puis rapidement, suivi le mouvement de ce doigt, se frottant contre la langue de Julia.

\- JULIA ! Oh mon Dieu, C'est ... Ah ! Encore !

Cette dernière ajouta une deuxième doigt, et continua ses mouvements, la pointe de sa langue sur le bouton de plaisir. Elle croisa le regard brillant de la louve, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Quoi ? souffla Kali, stoppant tout mouvement.

\- Tes yeux... Ils sont rouges ! s'émerveilla Julia, remontant près de son Alpha. Un beau rouge rubis. Tu es tellement belle comme ça !

Kali rougit, mais ne put répondre, car Julia prit ses lèvres en otage, l'embrassant avec passion. Des doigts glissèrent entre ses cuisses, pénétrant son vagin trempé, la paume de la main caressant son clitoris.

\- Ah oui ! Mmhhh !

\- Regarde-moi mon amour ! susurra Julia.

Kali ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant son regard d'Alpha. Julia hoqueta, et accéléra ses caresses.

\- Tu es mon Alpha. tellement forte, tellement puissante tellement belle ! Je t'aime mon amour !

Kali sentit ses reins s'enflammer et elle posa sa main sur celle de Julia, appuyant plus fort sur sa vulve. Un grondement roula dans sa poitrine, et l'orgasme la frappa avec une telle force que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, ses hanches prises de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Elle se relâcha contre Julia, totalement vidée d'énergie. L'Émissaire prit la louve dans ses bras pour un câlin post-orgasmique tout en douceur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Julia... chuchota Kali, son visage calé dans son cou.

Julia se leva, alla à la salle de bain et revint avec un linge humide. Elle entreprit de nettoyer sommairement Kali et elle-même, avant de récupérer des culottes et des tee-shirts propres dans leurs affaires.

Les deux femmes se rhabillèrent, changèrent rapidement les draps puis se glissèrent dans le lit, épuisée. Julia se cala sur le côté, Kali dans son dos, entourant sa taille de son bras, son nez dans sa nuque.

\- Dors bien mon amour, chuchota Kali, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Toi aussi, mon cœur... répondit Julia, puis elle s'endormit, sombrant doucement dans un rêve étrange.

 _Julia se trouvait dans la forêt, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche immaculée. Tout était brillant, semblant pure, presque trop parfait. En face d'elle, se dressait l'Arbre de Vie._

 _\- Pourquoi m'as-tu tué* ? chuchota-t-elle, caressant l'écorce blanche._

 _Et l'Arbre lui répondit..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*voilà le pourquoi du comment du titre ^^

J'ai perdu quelqu'un ? Nan ? Hin hin hin ! ^^

Oui, y'a un Cliff MAIS ! Avant que vous ne sortirez vos haches et vos chaînes d'argent, je tiens juste à vous dire que c'est une sorte de Cliff de transition ! Vos comprendrez quand vous lirez le prochain chapitre !

Quand ? Euuh ... *part en courant* JE SAIS PAAaaass... *disparaît dans l'horizon*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	18. Dernier rêve

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et je trouve que l'histoire commune des ces deux personnages n'est pas assez développée !

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Présence de F/F, rating M par précaution ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Julia se trouvait dans la forêt, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche immaculée. Tout était brillant, semblant pure, presque trop parfait. En face d'elle, se dressait l'Arbre de Vie._

 _\- Pourquoi m'as-tu tué ? chuchota-t-elle, caressant l'écorce blanche._

 _Et l'Arbre lui répondit..._

 _\- Veux-tu lui parler une dernière fois ?_

 _\- A qui ? Demanda Julia, légèrement perplexe._

 _\- A moi._

 _Julia se retourna vers la voix. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en apercevant Kenny, vêtu d'une tunique blanche, se tenant debout à côté de l'Arbre de Vie. Une de ses mains caressait doucement l'écorce blanche._

 _\- N'aies aucune crainte Julia, je ne te ferai aucun mal, rassura le jeune homme d'une voix posée._

 _\- Comment... Tu es ... Je croyais que tu étais l'arbre... chuchota Julia, éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait._

 _\- Oh, mais je suis l'Arbre ! Disons que je suis une sorte de projection astral._

 _Pour démontrer ses dires, Kenny détacha sa main de l'écorce. L'Émissaire remarqua alors un fin fil argenté les reliant. Kenny sourit doucement, voyant que la jeune fille comprenait._

 _\- Je n'ai plus de colère, plus de haine. Je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même et le tout. Je sais, ça fait un peu fleur bleue, mais que veux-tu, j'ai changé ! rit Kenny._

 _Maintenant, si tu veux, je peux toujours répondre à ta question._

 _\- Je... Non. J'ai peur de briser toute cette sérénité en toi, refusa Julia, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Kenny s'approcha doucement d'elle, et essuya une larme du bout du pouce._

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tant souffrir, souffla le jeune homme. J'ai ressenti ta douleur, ta peur, et ta mort. J'ai ressenti toutes tes émotions, et toutes celle de Kali._

 _Et j'aimerais vraiment t'aider à oublier. Mais malgré que je ne puis effacer le passé, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose : je suis vraiment heureux pour Kali et toi. J'ai toujours su que ça allait être une belle histoire d'amour._

 _Julia rougit, puis prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle prit Kenny dans ses bras, le serrant doucement. Le jeune l'entoura dans de ses bras, la serrant doucement._

 _\- Allez, il est temps que tu te réveilles, murmura Kenny en repoussant doucement la jeune femme._

 _\- Je... Merci Kenny._

 _\- Juste une chose. Le jour où vous vous marierez, s'il vous plaît, venez le faire à l'ombre de mes branches. Je serai tellement heureux de vous bénir pour ce jour solennel._

 _\- Avec plaisir ! rit Julia, heureuse et reposée. Au revoir Kenny._

 _La silhouette du jeune homme disparu doucement, et l'Arbre de Vie lui murmura une dernière phrase : "Tu es la plus belle à ses yeux"._

Julia ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant lentement, et se retrouva face-à-face avec Kali, toujours endormie. Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage et les cheveux, heureuse comme jamais.

Kali, toujours au pays des songes, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son rêve était comme qui dirait, perturbant...

 _Kali se trouvait dans la forêt, habillée d'une tunique noire. En face d'elle, un arbre à l'écorce blanche._

 _\- Approche, n'aies aucune crainte, murmura une voix dans son oreille._

 _Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant l'origine de ces paroles. Une douce brise caressa son visage, et la fit se tourner vers l'arbre._

 _\- Je suis l'Arbre de Vie. Je suis la paix, la sagesse, la sérénité. Ose me poser une question, et j'y répondrai._

 _\- Que... Hein ? bégaya Kali._

 _Un rire se fit entendre, puis Kenny se présenta à elle, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir. Kali tenta de grogner, mais seul un son doux sortit de sa gorge. Elle regarda ses mains, d'où elle pensait faire sortir ses griffes, mais elle ne vit que ses ongles humains._

 _\- Hey oh ! On se calme hein ! s'exclama Kenny, les mains levées. Je sais que tu es légèrement en colère contre moi, mais-_

 _\- Légèrement ? T'ES SÉRIEUX LA ? cria Kali. T'as tué Julia ! Tu l'as torturé ! Tu-_

 _\- JE SAIS ! cria à son tour Kenny. Mais avant que tu ne te décides à m'étrangler, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Pose ta main sur l'Arbre s'il te plaît._

 _Kali hésita, peu rassurée par ce qui allait se passer. Puis, le vent se leva, et un murmure se fit entendre : " Le lien de Vie ne pourra être brisé"._

 _La louve fronça les sourcils, puis remarqua enfin le fil argenté qui reliait Kenny à l'Arbre. Le jeune homme remarqua son regard posé sur le fil et sourit._

 _\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Je suis l'Âme de l'Arbre, je suis la Paix, la Sagesse, la Sérénité._

 _\- Ok, souffla Kali, puis elle posa sa main sur l'écorce blanche._

 _Doucement, le décor changea, et elle se retrouva devant une scène d'une blancheur éblouissante. Kenny et Julia étaient en pleine conversation, tous deux assis contre l'Arbre._

 _Kali tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Kenny aussi près d'elle. Elle regarda tour à tour Kenny Blanc et Kenny Noir, et sentit sa tête lui tourner._

 _\- Non, tu n'hallucines pas et non, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, expliqua Kenny Noir. Ceci est le rêve de Julia. Et malgré que je sois en deux exemplaires, Julia ne se rend pas compte de notre présence._

 _Kali hocha lentement la tête, et écouta la conversation de Julia et Kenny. Elle rougit doucement en entendant parler de mariage. Mais surtout, elle vit que Kenny disait la vérité. Il était en paix maintenant. Et surtout, il avait enfin pu rendre sa sérénité à Julia._

 _L'image s'estompa, et Julia ôta sa main du tronc. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Kenny et, pour la première fois, lui fit un doux sourire._

 _\- Je sais que cela peut paraître mince et sobre, mais je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire vivre, murmura Kenny._

 _Kali expira lentement, puis prit un peu brusquement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte et la repoussa doucement._

 _\- Toujours pleine de douceur hein ! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Allez, il est temps que tu te réveilles et-_

 _\- Attend ! le coupa la louve. Est-ce que... 'fin... Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour Julia et moi ? demanda Kali._

 _\- Écoutes, je ne suis pas devin. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que vous avez un lien exceptionnel entre Émissaire et Alpha. Entre Âmes-Sœurs. Mais par pitié, ne devenez pas aussi niaises que dans les films d'amour, sinon je demanderai à Jeff de venir vous remettre dans le droit chemin ! rit Kenny._

 _Kali explosa de rire à son tour, se sentant soudainement plus légère. Elle regarda la silhouette de Kenny s'estompa doucement et sourit. Une brise lui apporta le murmure de l'Arbre : "Tu es la plus belle à ses yeux"._

Kali ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard aimant de son compagne. Elle lui sourit et voulu l'embrasser, mais rencontra la main de Julia. Elle haussa les sourcils, mais remarqua le spray "haleine fraîche"* dans son autre main. Elle pouffa dans la paume de main, puis récupéra le spray et l'actionna dans sa bouche.

Julia le récupéra et fit de même, et un doux goût de menthe envahi ses papilles. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa louve et sourit.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ! ricana Julia.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! souffla Kali, frottant le bout de leur nez ensemble. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Très bien ! sourit la louve. Quelle heure est-il ?

Julia récupéra le réveil sur la table de nuit écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh bin mince ! Il est 11H47 ! On a sacrément dormi !

\- Hey, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Kali, on se lève, on se prépare un pique-nique et va se prélasser au bord du lac ?

Face au regard pétillant de sa compagne, Julia ne put qu'accepter. Et puis, une journée de tranquillité au bord de l'eau ne pourrait que leur faire du bien après toute leurs péripéties !

Les deux jeunes femme se levèrent, s'habillèrent de leurs maillots de bain et d'un paréo, puis préparèrent de quoi se restaurer et grignoter. Serviettes, crème solaire, parasol, panier de provisions, elles étaient enfin prêtes pour leurs journées de détente.

\- Attend, t'as oublié quelque chose ! interpella Julia, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kali.

Et sans crier gare, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent sceller dans un baiser passionné qui aurait pu faire rougir une naïade.

\- Eh bien, quelle passion ! ricana Kali, serrant Julia contre elle.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! gronda Julia, ses bras autour du cou de la louve, j'avais juste envie de te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi...

\- Moi aussi mon amour... murmura la louve. Allez, partons avant que je ne te saute dessus !

Julia rit de bon cœur, puis suivit sa belle hors de la maison. Elle ressentit une bouffée de bonheur en regardant la douce silhouette de sa compagne se dessiner dans

la lueur du soleil, sa peau hâlée brillant sous les rayons de l'astre.

Elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Elle savait aussi qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, des rires, des pleurs, des discussions vives et douces, des scènes d'amour et de colère-

\- La dernière arrivée dans l'eau est une morue ! cria Kali, partant droit devant dans un sprint digne d'une gazelle.

Julia secoua la tête, un doux sourire sur le visage. Kali, après avoir effectuée une magnifique bombe, ressorti de l'eau et enlaça sa compagne, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oui, ce ne sera jamais de tout repos mais quoi qu'il arrive, elles seraient ensemble, pour toujours.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* J'en ai dans ma table de nuit lol

Voilà, comme vous vous en doutiez, c'est la fin ! Mais il y aura un épilogue, parce que je ne peux pas laisser cette fic comme ça, et puis surtout, il reste d'autres personnages à qui j'aimerais donner la parole ! A très vite ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
